Our Second Chance
by ohiomyown
Summary: Less than a year after leaving the Mountain, Jack finds Ennis hoping for a second chance at happiness. Sorry for the title change my dear readers. There was already a story titled Second Chances, so my story continue now as Our Second Chance!
1. Chapter 1

June 3, 1964

Lifting the last of the fifty pound bags of feed unto the truck bed, the young cowboy stretched his back, and twisted from side to side. The clerk came out to verify the count, and to get the ranch hand's signature on the bill of lading. He waved and called in a rumbly voice. "See y'next time."

Raising his right foot into the driver's side of the truck, the tall blond man swung into the seat, pulling the door closed with his left hand. With his right hand reaching for the ignition, he looked up through the windshield and dropped the keys on the floor.

Confusion clouded the chocolate eyes. He shook his head to clear his vision. But when he looked back again, he was still there, staring right into his eyes.

Opening that truck door was no decision. In his haste, he nearly fell out of the cab, but landed on feet that were already in motion. "Jack?"

Two bodies collided in the middle of a weekday street, with little or no traffic to impede them.

"Sonuvabitch! It's really you. Oh Ennis!"

They were tightly clinched together, both talking at once.

"Thought it was you . . ."

"What're you doin here?"

"Sight for sore eyes."

"Need you to know . ."

"Are you married yet?"

"No, I couldn't do it."

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Oh God, follow me. ."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances.2

Jack knew he would follow Ennis to the ends of the earth, no question.

Ennis was jumpy, trying to figure out where they could go to be alone, to talk and to hold each other securely. He knew he had a bed in the bunk house, so that was all he could think to do. It was the closest thing he had to a home.

Ennis' plan had worked, he thought. Since being turned away by Aguirre's snarls two months ago, Ennis had concentrated on getting a letter to Jack's mother, that was all he knew to do. He just hoped the Army hadn't gotten Jack. Guess his plan had worked, cause here was his man right in front of him!

From Signal, Ennis hitch-hiked into Gillette, the closest town of any size, to Lightning Flat, Wyoming. He searched for a job that would let him stay put long enough to find out what had become of Jack Twist since they'd parted last August.

He found a note on the job board at Beck's General Store, someone lookin for a cowboy and all around ranch hand. When he arrived out there, tired and sweaty from walking, he found a lone woman and child, holding the place together. The Porter place was a neat little ranch being run by Patricia, now that her husband Paul was shipped off to Viet Nam. Her baby Kara was three so she had her hands full, but she was a strong, determined woman. Wouldn't never give up, that wasn't in her make up.

Ennis hadn't specifically asked about having guests stay over with him, never expected to find, or be found by, Jack. Least not here, not like this. Well, here he was, and Ennis was not about to lose sight of him again. No way! He pulled the truck up to the shed where the feed would be stored, and motioned Jack to park over by the bunk house.

He told Jack he'd be back momentarily, and went to tell Patricia that he'd bumped into an old friend in town, and after unloading the feed, they would be visiting a spell, if that was all right with her. In the two months she'd known him, she'd never heard this many words spilling out of this shy man's mouth, nor heard mention of a friend.

She was so happy for him, she went out to meet this friend, and found him busy unloading the feed sacks and stacking them in the shed. "Jack, you didn't have to do that."

"Well, no sense standin 'round here idle, Ennis. Howdy, m'am, Jack Twist."

Jack tipped his hat, then offered his hand. She had a firm grip, and he liked her right off.

"Nice to meet you Jack, call me Patricia."

"Thank ya kindly, m'am. . . I mean Patricia."

"Ennis, soon's this feed is put up, you take the afternoon off, ya hear? I'll see you and Jack at my supper table at six o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

She smiled and left them to their chores.

Ennis parked the truck in front of the house, it being the only vehicle on the Porter place. He and Patricia had to share it, but so far, that was no hardship.

When he opened the door to the bunkhouse, a hand reached out and grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him inside, pushing him up against the closed door. Jack was kissing Ennis breathless; and they both thought, 'if I never take another breath, what a way to die!'

Jack began to unbutton Ennis' shirt, he was pulling on him with a needy look on his face. Ennis took hold of Jack's hand to stop him. "What? Don't make me wait, Cowboy." whined Jack, with all the lust in the world showing in those blue eyes.

"Gotta tell ya."

"Can't it wait, Ennis? Been so long."

"No, bud. Needs sayin. C'mere." He lead Jack over to the only furniture in the place except for a couple bunk beds, a table and two chairs. However, they were both too excited to sit down, so Ennis walked away from Jack, and turned to face him.

"Gotta say this before I lose my nerve!"

"Jack Twist, I love you. Shoulda told you last summer, cause I knew it was true, even then. Please Jack, don't ever drive off and leave me again, okay?"

It only took two long strides, and Jack had Ennis in his arms, kissing his face, and murmuring sweet words. "Knew ya did! oh my god Ennis, you don't know how I've wanted to hear those words. I love you too, so much, so much."

Again Jack was unbuttoning Ennis' clothes, and this time, the cowboy didn't stop him.

Their lovemaking was like gold coins; treasure they thought they'd lost forever. They came together, both with their eyes wide open, no shyness, no hiding the truth. They loved each other. Neither could be sure if the drops on their faces were entirely sweat, could be tears, probably was both.

"Gotta tell ya sumpthin, Ennis."

"Anything, bud."

"My ass is starving . . when's supper gonna be ready?"

Ennis grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground and kissed all over him, "hungry for food, eh bud?"

"Gotta keep up my strength, way you're comin at me!"

They each lay flat on the floor, catching their breath, and holding hands.

Heads turned so they could look into each other's smiling face' and eyes . . and there was nothing left to say.

The two boys got up and shook out their clothes to make them a little bit more presentable. Ennis pulled on his levi's and went outside to pump a basin full of water so they could clean up for supper. Their faces were red from stubble burn; they grinned at each other in the one cracked mirror that was hanging from a nail. "Should we shave, or will that make it worse?"

They decided to shave, and try some talcum powder to settle the redness. It would have to do. When they were dressed and ready, they still had a few minutes before they were due to show up at Patricia's back door.

"Sure glad your mama told you 'bout my letter."

"What? You wrote my mama?"

"Sure, ain't that why you're here?"

"No, Ennis. I'm on my way up there now. Just had to gas up and take a piss. Went 'round to the feed store to get some hay and some feed - and there you were, standing in the street in fronta me. Couldn't b'lieve my eyes!"

"Me neither, bud. Me neither."

Patricia opened the door to their knock at the stroke of six. She introduced Jack to Kara, and he charmed her like he does all women, no matter their age.

During the dinner, she asked how they knew each other, and they told of herding sheep on Brokeback Mountain last summer.

The meal was plain, farm cooking but tasted like heaven to the two starving men. Patricia didn't always make dessert, didn't always have time for it, but the cherry trees were bearing a beautiful bounty this year, and in honor of Ennis' friend's visit, she made a lattice top pie.

"Would you like to pick a basket of cherries to take to your mama, Jack?" offered Patricia.

"I certainly would, but only if Miss Kara will help me. What do you say, little one?"

She nodded shyly, and looked at her mother for agreement.

"Figure it's too late to head on up to Lightning Flat at this hour, Jack. Why don't you stay here tonight? Plenty room in the bunk house. You can pick those cherries fresh in the morning."

"You bet. Thank you, m' . . Patricia. Ennis and I got a lot more catchin up to do anyway."

When daylight came, the boys were happy but sad to be parting once again, even if it was only temporary.

Jack helped Ennis with his morning chores, and then they went in to breakfast. "I notice that you two work very well together, almost like you can anticipate the other's every move. Comes from lots of practice, I guess."

They both stared into their plate of food and nodded. "Yes'm." Truth was, they were seemingly synchronized from the moment they met.

"Well, reason I mention it is, we're going to be needing some more help here on the ranch. I was wondering if you were available for employment Mr. Twist."

"Oh, wait. Mr. Twist is my daddy, and I don't answer . . ."

"Sorry Jack. I won't presume again. But what do you think? Would you like to work here? With Ennis?"

Ennis' face was beaming, and Jack's too. They cut their eyes at each other and smiled. This was almost too good to be true, they thought.

"Yes, m'am, I sure would, but I am going to have to figure some things out.

I promised my mama I'd be up there a week or two to help out her and my daddy."

"No problem, Jack. Go on and see your folks. If you want this job, it's yours. And I won't look for anyone else. It's good to know that my ranch hands get along with each other, and you two surely seem to."

They blushed and again said "yes'm."

Patricia held out her hand to Jack, and asked "So, we got a deal?"

"You bet!"

Jack and Kara each took a basket, and Ennis took one too, and they all headed out to the orchard. Kara was picking cherries, and watching Jack, waiting for him to flash her another smile. She was up on the lowest limb, picking away, and chattering like a magpie. " . . . and my mama is going to get me a baby brother or sister, she don't know which we'll get yet, but it's going to be here b'fore Christmas."

Ennis smiled at his Jack. So that's why Patricia was going to be needing some extra help. She is expecting. Won't be able to carry as much of the load around the place. Well, he was certainly thankful for the furlough that Paul Porter obviously had a few months back; it turned out to make his and Jack's future all that much better.

Soon it was time for Jack to leave, and it was killing them both. Ennis' guts were hurting bad, but he tried to reason with himself that his Jack would be back in a week or two. . . for good this time.

"Oh, forgot to show you something, Twist. Come with me."

Once inside the bunkhouse, Ennis kissed Jack senseless, neither one could get their breath. They held each other's faces, and leaned their foreheads together. "Love you, darlin'. Come back to me soon."

"I will, you bet. Love you, Cowboy."

"Ennis, ya gotta let me go. Sooner I leave outa here, sooner I can get back to you."

"I know. Go on, then. Write me, or call or somethin, Okay?"

Jack drove away, waving to Patricia, Kara and Ennis. He was sad. Down the road about 3 miles, he saw the first sign for Rocky Point, and his gladness returned. Soon he'd be seeing his mama!

Ennis was deeply into his routine; chores helped ease his mind. And he had his memories of these last twenty-four hours, and all they held. Soon he was whistling a good ol' country song, and looking forward to Jack's return.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chances.3

Ennis opened his eyes. It was still dark outside; clock said 4:07. Jack squirmed next to him and mumbled in his sleep. Ennis turned slightly to accommodate his man's new position, and sweetly kissed the hair at Jack's temple. His chest 'bout burst open sometimes with this feelin of havin Jack here, day in day out. At times he couldn't even breathe thinkin how lucky he was to have . . . him. To have him . . here. He would be getting up in twenty minutes or so, but till then, he was gonna hold on tight, and take in the solid feel of Jack's body all along his own length.

This damn bed.

Oh well, it was too small for two people, but better than sleepin alone any day of the week.

This sweet bed.

Ennis burrowed his nose into Jack's hair at his neckline and kissed lightly. Didn't want to wake him, just wanted to nuzzle a bit and get the smell a him.

He'd carry the memory a that smell through his day, no matter what work he might have waitin for him.

"Do you hear yourself, Del Mar?" he thought, smirking a bit in the dark. "What?" he demanded of himself. "Next thing ya know, you'll be writin his name all over your social studies notebook."

"Ha, Fool! As if I went to school long 'nough to get a social studies class. But if I did, I WOULD write his name all over my books. Whadaya thinka that?" Ennis grinned to himself and squeezed Jack gently one more time. He hit the alarm button before it could ring and wake up his sleepin beauty.

After pulling on his clothes, he re-set the alarm, giving Jack 45 minutes more to slumber away before starting his day. He didn't have to do that, just wanted to.

The animals knew he was coming. They were shuffling around and looking expectantly over the top rail of their stalls. It was the food, sure. But more than that, it was the man himself. He touched each one, and spoke to them quietly, almost confidentially, as if they knew what he was talking about. And somehow they did know.

Ennis was forking clean hay into the first stall, having already mucked out the used straw and manure. A hand landed gently on his left shoulder, and a soft kiss landed on his right ear. Simultaneously. "Well now, Patricia, thought I asked you not to do that so often, honey." The teasing grin was in his voice.

Jack turned him firmly around by his shoulders, and glared at Ennis as best he could. " 'Patricia honey' My Aunt Patootie!!" Jack kissed him on the other ear, and then slapped him smartly on the butt. He walked over and picked up a pitch fork and headed to the next stall.

"Why ain't you still 'sleep, bud?"

"Got fence to mend all day, out to the back 40. Want to spend some time with my man."

"And?"

"And, I thought if I helped you get finished here, maybe I could talk ya inta comin out there with me . . . help me some."

"Good idea, bud. Now get workin or we'll be here all day yammerin in the barn." Jack looked up in time to see Ennis wink at him. He smiled 'cause he pulled off his plan a havin Ennis 'round all day."

Breakfast was usually a rowdy meal with the four of them, but no breakfast was in evidence this day. Everything was ready and keeping warm in the oven.

When the boys walked in the back door, Patricia and Kara had finger paints all over their hands, up their arms, and all over the butcher paper covering the table. Kara was wearing one of her daddy's button down shirts as a painter's smock. The sleeves were rolled up, but still dipping into the brightly colored paints. She said "Look Jack, look at my picture!"

A smudge of cobalt blue pigment streaked across Patricia's cheek and a lock of light brown hair escaped from her carefully constructed French braid. Helpfully Jack reached over and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled her thanks up at him.

Ennis stood by the door, taking in this lovely vignette. He was stunned with this vision of sweet domesticity. This beautiful little family. He was gripped by a band of jealousy that constricted his chest and shot into the center of his heart. "What the FUCK?" he thought. "What's goin on here right under my very nose?"

He whirled blindly from this scene and lurched out the door; stumbled to the truck in panic mode. No one in the kitchen knew what had just occurred and they were not alarmed until they heard the truck engine wheeze into hopeful life. Ennis' heart seized. He hurt so bad, he had to flee. He drove down the lane, but the truck was unwilling to share in this journey. It coughed once and died. Though Ennis pounded on the steering wheel and coaxed the gas pedal, the truck was unimpressed with his efforts, and refused to restart.

He slammed out of the truck, leaving it alongside the lane, and stalked towards the road. Ennis' hands were shaking so hard he was barely able to light a cigarette. He managed to get it lit and took a deep draft of smoke into his lungs just as Jack pulled up alongside him in his own truck.

At first, Jack was curious but becoming alarmed upon seeing him abandon the vehicle. "Ennis, where ya goin?!"

He kept walking, but answered the question. "Pick up supplies"

"On FOOT?!"

"What do you care?"

"Ennis, that's CRAZY."

Ennis wouldn't look at Jack, so he drove a hundred yards down the lane, parked his truck and walked back toward Ennis to see what was the matter.

Jack stopped in front of Ennis. He still wouldn't look at him, but Jack stood his ground. He peeked up under Ennis' hat brim, almost forcing him to make eye contact.

"What's wrong?"

When Ennis didn't say anything, he took hold of his shoulders and asked again with fear making his voice rise, "What's the matter, Ennis, what the hell happened?"

"Just didn't wanta be in your way." With this answer, Ennis began walking toward the road again.

"What?"

Ennis knew that when he explained how he was feeling, he was going to look very foolish. He'd never been jealous before; never been in love before. It all hurt like hell, and maybe he didn't wanta do this no more.

"Saw how you and Patricia was lookin at each other, Jack. . . and Kara too. She's crazy about you. They both are."

".god. Do you hear yourself, Cowboy?"

"Well, why would I stand in your way, Jack? You can have a real family. Y'don't have to be stuck with just me the rest a yer life."

They were at the road by now. Jack turned Ennis around so they could continue to walk and talk this out, but now they were heading back toward the house.

"All I ever wanted is you, Ennis. Don't you know that?"

"Useta think so, but when I saw you playin with her hair, and how you two look together. You're perfect, Jack."

"Oh bullshit, Ennis Del Mar! Patricia and I ain't "Perfect together", YOU and I are perfect together. Patricia is like the sister I wish I'd had, and I feel as close to Kara as if she was my niece."

Ennis was silent, thinking this over.

"Cowboy, I love them. Sure I do. But like family. Not like I love you." Jack rubbed Ennis' back and tried to hold him, to console him. It took a minute or two, but finally Ennis relaxed into Jack. Leaned his weight on him.

"Guess I got it wrong."

"Yeah, ya did."

"M'sorry."

"Okay."

"Never had to share ya up on the mountain. This is all new t'me."

"Yeah, but Ennis, we're going to have lots of friends, people we care about in our lives. But we gotta be clear about one thing. It's us. Only us."

"Okay, Jack. That's what I want too."

"What're you gonna tell Patricia?"

"Shit! I don't know."

"The truth might be good."

"Can't do that, Jack, she'd toss us out on our ear."

"Think she might know already."

"No! She couldn't. . . . She say somethin to you about it?"

"No."

"Then why . . . ?"

"Back there, she just said, "You better go get him." like the issue, whatever it was, that made you slam outa there was between you and me."

They were already pulling up at the house. Ennis walked in behind Jack, his head hanging low. Patricia said in her normal tone, "Let's sit down, breakfast is ready."

They ate in almost complete silence. The only person unaffected by Ennis' fit of jealousy was Kara. She was still excited about the finger painting, and she helped lift the general spirits of everyone at table.

When they'd finished their meal and topped it off with strong coffee, the men stood to leave. Patricia looked at Ennis, "Talk to you a minute?"

"Yes'm" He looked at Jack and nodded. Jack went on out to load the truck with fencing materials.

"Ya got anythin ya wanta say t'me Ennis?"

"Just sorry about that, this morning m'am. Don't know what got inta me."

"You don't? Really?"

"Mmm." Ennis was still standing, holding his hat. Patricia was standing too, holding onto the top of a chair.

"You two are more than friends, aren't you, Ennis?"

"Yes, m'am."

"I've been wondering for a couple weeks now, but your actions confirmed it for me this morning."

"Mmmm."

"Ennis, I can't have fussin 'n fightin here in my home."

"Are ya firin us, Patricia?"

"No, I'm not lettin you 'n Jack go, you're the best hands I ever had. But what I am sayin, is that I can't have this kind of carryin on as we had this mornin. Not in my home with my child at risk."

Ennis hung his head again, and said "I understand, Patricia. Won't let it happen again."

He looked so pathetic and hangdog, that Patricia's heart melted. She went to him and patted him on the arm, "I know you are a man of your word, and I trust that this won't be an issue ever again."

Ennis raised his eyes to look into hers. "It won't"

She took a step closer, put her arms around her tall, handsome ranch hand and rubbed his back. "Did you patch things up, you two?"

Ennis blushed, and nodded his head. "Yes'm."

"Good, now git on outa here. We got a ranch to run!"

As Ennis opened the door, he glanced back at Patricia. "Was gonna help Jack with the fencing, but now the truck's actin up. You be needin it today?"

"Nah, won't need it till you run into town for supplies next. Go ahead on out to the back 40 with Jack. It'll go faster with the two a you."

Ennis smiled at his friend and employer, "See ya fer supper."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chances.4

The days melded into weeks; the weeks into months and life was good.

The boys were nearing their 20th birthdays, and they relished the hard work, hard play and a bit of quiet family life. The best part of all was waking each day with the one they loved more than life itself.

Jack did most of the remote work: mending fence, rounding up strays, taking salt blocks out to the herd and checking for any problems in the making. Ennis stayed close to the house and barn.

Patricia lumbered around when she had to do the cooking, or the laundry.

She was always cheerful; at least she tried to be. But she felt that she would never feel rested again. Always tired. Most days she tried to amuse Kara with reading stories, drawing pictures, making puzzles, anything they could do quietly, while sitting down. That did not always satisfy Miss Kara.

No it did not.

She had taken to following Ennis around during his work; chattering away, and handing him tools. Her mind was quick, and she caught on to what he needed next, before he asked for it. It got her out of the house into the fresh air, and gave her something physical to do. Patricia was truly grateful for the break, and she rested more easily when she knew Kara was with Ennis.

Going this alone was what she'd signed on for, but she missed Paul awfully, and she needed his help every day. They both thought he'd be home well before it was time for the baby to be born but there had been a miscalculation somewhere. He wouldn't be home for six more weeks, and she feared that she couldn't hold on that long.

The truth was that Patricia had a mother and an aunt in Casper, but she dreaded asking them for help when the baby came. They had never been easy in each other's company. They were of the old school, very forbidding and stern. They called on religion and the bible for every conversation, or the solution to every problem. Their judgements were always swift and harsh.

After being raised in this type of atmosphere, she didn't even want Kara to know such attitudes existed. Her own beliefs were much softer. Her faith gave her calm and courage. Her God was a loving and forgiving one, not the vengeful one of her childhood.

For example, when a thunderstorm struck, Patricia's mother believed it was proof of God's wrath over sinners ignoring The Holy Word, She would claim that the downpour was only creating mud which in the long run forced more back-breaking work; another punishment for sin. She believed in hellfire and damnation, and threatened them at every opportunity.

Patricia saw that same storm as God's generosity; life giving water for flowers and for the crops. One of her favorite things was to sit in the porch swing with Kara, wrapped in an afghan, and watch the rain drops hit the puddles. She told her daughter that those were angels dancing for joy. She relished the crisp, clean air following storms and looked for rainbows.

Because of this and many other major differences with her mother, she put off contacting them to tell them of this pregnancy, and her doubts that Paul would be back in time. Another sore subject. Her family had made dire predictions that he'd never amount to a hill of beans when she agreed to marry him, and his accomplishments were never given their due credit. The only laudable thing he'd ever done was give them Kara, and they weren't ready to lay her sweet disposition at his door, rather at Patricia's alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ennis was in the tack room, repairing and polishing harnesses and bridles. He wondered where his helper and shadow was this morning, or as he had come to call her "Shad". He went out about nine a.m. to fill his lighter with fluid, which he kept on the top shelf on the bunk house porch. Once filled, he closed the red top, and put the fluid back where it belonged. He lit a cigarette and took a deep satisfying drag.

Walking back to the barn, he noticed the laundry basket sitting in the yard beneath the clothes line. He thought it odd because normally by this time on a Monday morning, all the washing was hung out. At least the whites were, if not the colors.***

He put it aside in his mind, and went into the shed to check out the feed situation. He thought fondly of the day he had run into Jack, while getting this very feed. Actually, Jack had stacked nearly all of this feed for him. Well they would be running out soon. Needed to start a new list for when he went into town next. He tried to think of items for his list, but that laundry basket kept bugging him. It was nearly 9:20 now. Surely things would be back to normal if he just . . . but no. The basket was still there and nothing was hung on the line.

Ennis ran to the back door, knocked twice and pushed the door open. The first alarming thing he saw was the breakfast dishes were still on the table. He called, "Patricia? Is everything alright?"

He thought he heard a response, but wasn't sure. "Patricia?"

Hearing nothing more, he ran up the stairs calling, "Patricia? Kara?"

A very tiny voice called out from behind the second door at the top of the stairs. "In here!"

Ennis opened the door a crack to survey the situation. Ennis had never seen a woman in labor before, but he'd seen sheep, cows and horses, so he immediately recognized what was happening. Patricia was in the middle of a major contraction, so she was not focusing on him, only on her own body.

He saw Kara cowered in the corner of the room on a pile of blankets. Her eyes were wide in fear, and she was sucking her thumb and rubbing her bunny's ear. When she saw him peek his head around the door, she got up and ran to him, bunny, blankie and all. "Mommy hurts." He saw that she was still in her nightgown.

He lifted her in his arms and rocked her slowly, trying to figure out what to do first. He saw bloody sheets lying next to the bed, so the sooner he got Kara out of here, the better he'd feel. "Had your breakfast yet, Shad?" he asked.

"No, we started to but mommy got blood, and we had to lay down."

Ennis carried Kara down to the kitchen and poured her some cereal and milk. "You wait here, Kara, I'm going to get Jack." She clung to his hand, reluctant to let him out of her sight, but he explained that he wanted to help mommy. And to do that, he needed Jack to come.

Ennis went to the bunkhouse and got his rifle. They'd had a "come quick" signal up on Brokeback. He only hoped Jack remembered. He shot the rifle three times into the air, with a count of five beats in between each shot.

He returned the rifle to its rack, and hurried back to check on Kara. She was finished with her cereal, so he found her clothes from yesterday, and got her dressed again. Once he tied her shoes, he said, "can you get a picture book and read it while I go check on mommy?" They went to her room where he made sure she was comfortable, and he left her. He left the door ajar, saying "If you need me just holler, okay?"

Ennis went to the kitchen to boil some water. He was filling the pot when Jack came flying up in his pick up. The first place he looked was in the house.

"Patricia's time has come, Jack. Come here and finish filling this pot, then put it on the stove on a high flame."

Ennis quickly recapped everything for Jack before he bounded up the stairs two at a time. He bolted into Patricia's room just as she was coming down off another major contraction. She eagerly made eye contact with him this time. "Kara?"

"She's good. Had breakfast, reading in her room now. Jack's here.

What can I do for you Patricia? Do you have a mid-wife or a doctor? Even a friend or neighbor I can go get?"

"No time . . . " and with that statement cut off by her pains, she began to grit her teeth and growl deep in her throat.

Ennis took off his denim jacket, hung it on a hook on the door and rolled up his shirtsleeves. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands and forearms as thoroughly as he could.

He came back with a sheet he was winding on the bias into a strong strip. He put the middle of it behind the headboard of her bed, and gave her both ends to hold in her hands. She immediately began to grimace and pull on the sheet.

"Need to see how you are coming along, Patricia. I'm sorry."

He began to unbutton and remove her cumbersome clothing as swiftly as he possibly could. One of the blankets in the corner where Kara had been cowering, was a thin summer blanket. As he removed clothing, he pulled this blanket over her, in case her modesty was in peril.

He went out to the hall and called "Jack?"

Jack was across the hall in Kara's room. He peeked out. "what d'you need, cowboy?"

"Towels, a basin of that hot water with a pair of scissors in it, and could you take these bloody sheets and her clothing someplace downstairs so Kara won't see them?" Without waiting for an answer, Ennis went into the bathroom and wet a couple wash cloths with cool water.

When he returned, Patricia was at rest. He wiped her face and neck with the cool cloths; she showed no reaction to his ministrations. Two knocks on the door, and Ennis went out to the hall to retrieve the items Jack had brought up. Jack was standing there looking scared and helpless.

"Gonna be alright. Just so glad you remembered our signal, bud. So glad you're here with me now." He leaned in and gave Jack a brief kiss, and then went back into the room.

Jack went back to Kara and read another Old Mother West Wind story. He was the picture of calm; the grown up who was going to make sure everything was alright. When this story was over and he hadn't heard anything from the room across the hall, he suggested they draw pictures of the animals in the story: Grandfather Frog, Reddy Fox and Jimmy Skunk. When they finished their drawings, they colored them. Jack insisted they sign and date the pictures.

Then he read another story.

Patricia was pulling on the sheet ends, and grunting. She had her eyes squeezed shut. Ennis knew he had to check the progress of the baby again. He spoke to her in his soothing voice he always used with the animals. "you're doin good, there girl. Won't be long now. You've already done the hard part. Just a couple more pushes and you'll be holding your baby."

When the contraction abated, he put a cloth in the hot water and wrung it out, he wiped the blood off the insides of her thighs, and off her butt. He pulled a large towel out of the stack that Jack had brought him. He rolled her onto her side, and placed the clean towel under her.

He had cleared away all her bedding and anything else that would be in his way for the birth. She was still covered by the thin blanket, just in case it made her feel less exposed.

He saw her tense up and said "this is it, Patricia, you can do it. I'm here. I got you. one more push, just one more push" He was actually on the bed with her, kneeling, his hands on her knees. She grabbed tightly to the sheeting and pulled. She growled from her inner core, and pushed once, and then once again. . . bringing forth a tiny baby.

"It's a boy, Patricia !!" Ennis called to her as he wrapped the baby in a big towel; he hadn't thought of asking for a receiving blanket. She let out a huge breath, and smiled when he laid the baby on her stomach. "You did good! Just rub circles on his back, He should start breathing on his own now."

He handed her the sterilized scissors. "You want to do the honors?"

She shook her head "no". "Please do it, Ennis. Don't think I could lift them, I'm that wrung out. He fought a lot harder to stay in there than Kara did."

As Ennis cut the cord, and tied it off with twine, he asked "What's this little fighter's name?"

"Ennis. I think his name is Ennis."

"I wouldn't hang a moniker like that on any kid. Please re-think that. Give'im somethin normal, like John or Paul. You ready for him to meet his big sister yet?"

"No! I don't want her to see us looking like this. Can you help me sit up Ennis? And put some pillows behind me?"

She directed him to get her hair brush, and the baby's clothes were in the bottom drawer of her dresser. He got her a diaper, a tiny undershirt and a blue receiving blanket.

He placed a bowl of warm water next to her bed so she could wash the blood off of the baby, and get a good look at him. Together they counted his fingers and toes. He had all the right parts. "We make a good team, don't we Ennis?

"We sure do, Patricia, we sure do."

"You'll make a fine hus . . . uh. I'm sorry, wasn't thinking."

"S'alright, s'alright."

When the baby was clean and dressed and wrapped in his blanket, Ennis held her hand mirror up for her so she could repair her braid, as best she could. She was able to brush her hair back off her face, which was flushed. Her pink cheeks made her look young and healthy. "Now I'm ready for Kara to see us."

"Oh god, wait! I need a gown, can you reach in that middle drawer and get me a clean night gown?" When he turned his back to her to get the drawer open, she thought, 'oh my god, I was sitting here completely nude, chatting him up!' She was shocked to realize how comfortable you can be with a man who's not your husband, who has just helped you through childbirth.

"Do you want to stay in bed, or do you want to sit in the rocking chair?"

"I'm tired of this bed, alright. The chair sounds better." So he helped her to the chair, got her some underwear, and some pads to sit on, and arranged her gown modestly down around her ankles.

He got a clean blanket and covered the entire bed, so there was nothing upsetting to be seen. "I think we're ready, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm ready now, Ennis."

He stepped away from the bed to go to the door, and she hissed "OH Ennis, stop!" From her vantage point across the room, she had noticed the basin next to the bed, with the afterbirth in it. "Push the basin under the bed, and the bowl of bloody water too, okay?"

Finally ready, Ennis stepped across the hall and knocked on Kara's door. Jack peeked out, and Ennis said, "I have an invitation for a Miss Kara Porter."

Running forward, she asked "Is mommy all right?"

"Come see for yourself, Shad!"

As soon as mother and daughter were reunited, Jack and Ennis could breathe a collective sigh of relief. Kara was happy to see her new brother. She was also comforted to sit on her mother's lap in the rocker and be assured that her mommy was just fine once again.

The boys slipped quietly out of the room and went downstairs to red up the place, and soak the bloody sheets and towels Jack had brought down earlier. When all was clean and organized, Ennis went up to tell Patricia they were leaving. But once in there, he realized they still had to deal with the birthing bed, and make it up with fresh linen. If there was anything Patricia needed tonight, it was a full restful night of slumber in a clean, dry bed.

He and Jack ushered Kara, Patricia and the baby across the hall to Kara''s room and helped them stretch out comfortably on the bed. With them settled, the boys went in to dismantle Patricia's bed, and re-make it with fresh linen. Everything in her room was attended to, so she and Kara were free to rest in here with the baby tonight.

"Need to have clean sheets, blankets and towels at the ready for the next two weeks, bud, not to mention diapers. I'm going down to check on the laundry that never got hung out. Can you see where the rest of it stands? We gotta finish it up, it's our own stuff too. Ain't got but a couple changes a clothes."

No one would believe it if they'd gotten a glimpse of the two cowboys, stirring and hanging all the family's wash. Ennis had to re-wet the first load of washing before hanging it on the line. It had almost completely dried, crumpled up in the basket, out in the sun.

Jack had to start fresh water to boil for two new loads of whites. The birthing blood was finally soaked out in cold water and salt.

When the sun was going down, they had all the laundry dried, folded, and stacked in categories to be at hand when needed. Not a thing in the house was dirty except the clothes on their backs, and on Kara's back too. That could wait till next week's laundry. Ennis knew they would likely have to do that one too, if they didn't get someone in to help Patricia in the meantime.

They were exhausted and hungry as bears. They knew the women would be starving also. Searching the refrigerator for leftovers, and the pantry for staples, they came up with a passable meal. "Jack, you wanna run up and make sure they are awake, and ready to eat? I'll get their trays ready."

To Jack's surprise, he found them not only awake, but bursting with unused energy and maybe a little boredom. Patricia begged to be helped downstairs, she was not used to lying about all day. And so they did bring her and her children downstairs.

Before she ate, she instructed Jack where to find the bassinet, still up in the attic waiting for her baby. He got it downstairs, and wiped it off a bit. It had been covered ever since Kara had vacated it.

The boy whose name was still undecided, slept in the bassinet between his mother and his sister.

"I can't thank you enough, gentlemen. You've stepped into some new roles today, and filled them nicely, I'd say. My husband will be very grateful when he hears how well you took care of Kara, baby and me today."

"Just glad we were here." "Anytime . . . but not too soon, okay?" they all laughed, and were quiet and thoughtful for a time, while eating their meal.

"Oh! The laundry never got hung out. It's still sitting in the back yard. Oh no." lamented Patricia.

"We saw it and took care of it, don't worry about anything."

"Should we notify the new papa?" asked Jack.

"We'll send a telegram tomorrow. Plenty of time. He'll be so surprised."

They saw Patricia begin to droop. Didn't want her to over-tire, so Jack suggested they get her and the baby upstairs, get her set up for the night.

The bassinet was set up in her room, and after washing up she was ready to have a good night's rest.

Finished washing the few dishes and stacking them to dry, Ennis got ready to go feed the stock before bed. He hollered up the stairs, "Shad? Wanta help me take care of the animals?" He heard her bounding down the stairs, and off they went to finish up chores.

Afterwards, he knew she still needed to expend some energy, so he chased her around the yard a bit before directing her to get ready for bed. She washed up in the bathroom, then went into mommy's room for help getting into her night gown, and to get and give good night kisses.

Both Ennis and Jack came around to say good night, and to check if anything was needed before they turned out the lights and went off to their bunkhouse.

Kara hugged them both tightly around the neck, and kissed their cheek. Patricia was quietly grateful, and thanked them for this day.

Ennis pumped a full basin of water, and standing on their little porch, stripped to his skin. He hung his clothes up on a nail that was there for that purpose. He lathered up a rag with good ol' hard soap, and proceeded to wash the day's dirt and cares away with the cool water. He ended by pouring the basinful of water over his head, and rubbing the soap into his hair till it felt clean. The next basin of water was nearly cold, he rinsed his hair good, and then the rest of him. He was squeaky clean.

Refreshed, he offered the washing facilities to Jack, who accepted gratefully. Ennis took his clothes inside and hung them on a hook, there were fewer night bugs to crawl into them in there.

Ennis was stretching the kinks out of his back when Jack came in, clean and ready to jump on his man. When Jack hung his clothes on his hook, he felt someone step in behind him and push up close. He felt that someone kissing his neck and reaching around to grab his cock. Jack turned and pressed up against Ennis, walking him backwards to the bed. They ground against each other, lying on their little bed, and in mere minutes both were shooting and gliding in combined come. Some kisses, some nibbles, and they were both fast asleep.

What a day.

TBC~

Addendum –

If you wish, here's a look into the laundry methods in Patricia's day.

*** In the days before automatic washers, women always filled their wash tubs with hot water from a faucet, or by boiling it. Ideally there were three tubs, but two would do. The hottest water was used for washing, and either powdered or shaved detergent would be added to this first tub. If a woman made her own soap, it would be in bars, and she would shave it off into the hot water. Next a stick would be used, similar to a broom handle but wider at the bottom, like a paddle, to stir the soap into the water. Once the soap was dissolved, she would begin adding the least soiled items into the hot water: sheets, kitchen towels, white blouses, men's dress shirts, towels. A second washing with bleach was set aside in a smaller tub, for underwear, diapers and handkerchiefs. All the white items would be soaked and then stirred and agitated with the paddle, for a few minutes, then pulled up out of the scalding water with the paddle. This was very heavy. After dripping over the wash tub a bit, the clean items were placed in the rinse water in the next tub. Handling items in harsh soap and scalding water made women's hands red and rough usually. This is where the phrase "dish-pan hands" came from. The lucky woman who raised sheep would have lanolin to soothe and smooth those over-worked hands.

The next step was to put into the same water that the whites had been washed in, the light colored clothing: housedresses, children's play clothes, curtains, bedspreads, etc. and to stir them around in the soapy water. Any stains on the play clothes would have been rubbed with the soap bar before washing.

Household linens such as curtains, rag rugs and quilts were only washed once a year during spring cleaning. At this labor intensive time of year, a woman would be wise to get a hired woman, a sister, cousin or neighbor to help with the heavy work.

The last items to go into the same wash water, were the heavily soiled items and dark colors: overalls, dungarees, flannel shirts, socks, and any dark clothing.

After rinsing and hand wringing all the whites, the woman would walk out to the yard and hang up the items on the clothesline. Meanwhile, the next load was soaking in the soapy water, and would only take a few stirs to get clean.

Hanging the wash out on the line was back-breaking work because everything was still wet and very heavy. In the winter, clothes would freeze on the line and become stiff as boards. The lucky woman who had a basement, could hang things down there. It took twice as long to dry, but at least they wouldn't be rained or snowed on. They would eventually dry.

The dirty wash water was carried to the garden, to water the vegetables, and the bleach water was poured onto ant hills, and other pest sites. Again, carrying this water was very heavy back-breaking work.

Speaking of back-breaking, it was the lucky woman indeed who had a wash stand about knee height for the tubs to sit on. Her work would be at waist level, and she wouldn't have to bend over as much as if the tubs were set right on the ground.

Once all the clothing and household wash was clean and dry, it was folded and brought into the house. This was always done on Monday. On Monday evening, the diapers and underwear could be folded and put away, but almost everything else had to be sprinkled with water, rolled tightly and set in a basket to await Tuesday morning's chore – ironing all of it!!!

Anyone care to take their automatic washers and dryers (not to mention fabric softener) for granted again? Didn't think so!

Now that she has two children, and two ranch hands to care for, expect Patricia to insist that Paul get her an automatic washing machine, and install it for her while he's home this next time. ***


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chances.5

Paul Porter arrived home a week before Christmas. Patricia drove into Billings to pick him up at the train. She had wanted to take Kara and the baby to meet their daddy; but she was persuaded to leave them home due to the heavy snow. When she arrived at the station, it was still coming down hard.

Paul was surprised to have his wife to himself for a few hours, but he couldn't have asked for a greater gift. She felt and smelled just like he remembered, and she was such a pretty girl, a beautiful woman, in fact.

He missed her awfully, but at times could not bring her face to mind. It was so good to see her smile, hear her voice, and watch her hands fly as she talked.

He teased her unmercifully that they should stop at a motel on the way home, to make up for lost time. Why else had she come alone to pick him up if not to have the time to be with him, intimately? In fact, the baby was only four weeks old, so she had at least two more weeks to heal before she was ready for love-making in the physical sense. Though he had begun it as a joke, it was a sting to his ego when she said "no, let's get home."

For her part, this reunion felt strained. Patricia knew Paul was her husband, and she should have immediate warmth, love and passion for him. But in truth he was a stranger. Every time he left and came back again, he was a stranger for awhile. She knew it would pass. But she was feeling rushed.

It was not comforting to react this way. The panic rose in her throat as she thought, "what if I never get those feelings back?"

He knew the story of the birth; had heard all the details more than once about how invaluable Ennis and Jack had been for her and the children. But Paul Porter was not prepared to walk in and see that tall, handsome man holding his baby boy. Nor the other one, just as good looking, with Kara on his lap as they read a book together. The thick snow had muffled the sounds of their arrival, and so everyone looked up at once, when the couple walked into the cozy kitchen.

The house was dimly lit, an evening meal was warming in the oven, and there were two fucking strange men in the spot that Paul should be. His quick anger closed off all rational thought, his fist clenched at his right side, the soldier in him taking over. His lips began to draw back from his teeth in a snarl, but at that very moment, Kara saw him and leapt from Jack's lap. She ran with her arms outstretched, "Daaadddeeeeee!"

The next moments were sublime for Paul and Patricia; Kara patting Paul's face and kissing him. "My daddy, my daddy." She crooned. Ennis brought the baby over and laid him in Patricia's arms. She leaned into Paul. "Paul Porter, meet your son."

Ennis had picked up his hat the moment he handed the baby over. He and Jack headed for the door to let this little family be alone. As they shrugged into their heavy coats, Patricia nodded at them with a wide smile. "I'll be over in a few minutes with a tray for your supper. Okay?"

They nodded, and walked out the door.

"Oh my god! She's coming to the bunkhouse!" They ran to the place they now call home. They turned on some lights and tidied up as best they could before she could walk in and see the way they lived. They hid all the clothing, the towels, the general mess and wiped off the little dinette table they'd hardly ever used.

Up to this point, the bunk house had been a place to be alone with each other, to have sex, make love and sleep. The majority of their time was not inside these four walls.

Just before she knocked, Ennis went over and rumpled the second bed a bit, to make it match the one they slept in.

When she entered, Jack took the tray from her and set it down on the table. "I hope this is alright, having your dinner out here. Guess I want some alone time with my family. Somehow I feel selfish wanting that. You've done so much for me, for us."

They could tell she really did feel awkward, putting them out of her hearth and home like this, after all they'd been through together. Once again she tried to smooth it over by complimenting them; saying how right they'd been to keep the children at home today, and not let them go with her, out on the treacherous roads.

"I'd better let you eat your dinner before it gets any colder. Good night." She opened the door, and then turned, a blush bright on her cheeks. "I'll be out to bring your breakfast in the morning. . .about the same time as always." And she closed the door behind her.

So she didn't want them coming in for breakfast either. Ennis realized that she felt so much in the wrong that she had never looked around at their housekeeping to see if it was good or bad.

As they ate, they were quiet. Both were deep in thought about this sudden turn of events. Jack thought about how he'd become so close to Patricia, he had thought of her like a sister. But now . . . "Ennis, I feel terrible; like she never liked us in the first place."

"Oh, she likes us alright."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. She just wants time alone with her husband, and her family. That's understandable."

"Guess so."

"Don't let it get you down, Jack. She ain't really our sister. Kara ain't our niece."

They had known things would be different when Paul came home, but they never expected to be tossed out like yesterday's cold wash water. If they had thought about it at all, they expected he might feel brotherly toward them. Did he know their part in delivering his baby boy?

The supper tray had their mail on it. A catalog for Ennis and a letter for Jack from his mother. Patricia must have stopped at the mail box on the road when she and Paul got home.

Ennis shrugged into his coat, and picked up the tray with their used dishes on it. "Jack, will you turn on the radio and see what the weather's expected to be in the morning? I'll be right back." He leaned in for a kiss as if he were going to be gone all day. Jack obliged him, and appreciated his man's affection.

Ennis held the tray in his right hand, and tapped on the kitchen door with his left. Paul opened the door, and stood fully in the opening. He did not reach for the tray but said, "Just set it down there on the bench, Del Mar. My wife will be putting your meals on there from now on, and ringing the dinner bell to let you know to come get it." There was no friendliness in his voice; it was said like a commanding officer to the lowest of recruits.

"Oh, and Del Mar? In the future, you and your "friend" will not take advantage of my family's loneliness. Do we understand each other? And keep away from my daughter."

Ennis tipped his hat, and turned to step off the porch. "Sure thing." He had never been so blind-sided by anything in his life . . . well, that wasn't true. He'd been blind-sided plenty of times, but it never felt good. It didn't take that man six hours to tear down all they'd built in the past eight months.

With each step he took back to the bunkhouse, the madder he got. "He had no call to talk to me like that! Shit! I done everything . . no WE done everything Patricia wanted and needed and then some. . . why's he gotta be such an asshole?! Matter a fact, She is the one wanted our company, not the other way 'round!!"

Jack had started a pot a coffee on the hot plate, for when Ennis got back. But when his man walked in all red-faced, mumblin and cussin, he thought maybe this called for somethin stronger.

"Ennis? You want some coffee?"

"Ain'tcha got any whiskey, or somethin?"

Jack dug out the bottle a Old Rose while Ennis hung up his coat. "What the hell happened, Ennis?"

"Sonuvabitch wants us to come runnin to a bell for our meals, like a dog. Wants us to pick up our trays, and leave them set on the bench on the porch. Don't want us in the house, nor botherin the lady a the house! Nor the daughter a the house!"

"Botherin the . . ?? This ain't good."

"Sure as hell ain't."

Jack brought a tumbler full a whiskey to Ennis, and rubbed his ear tenderly like he does in times a stress. Ennis stoked up the fire in the grate, and pulled off his boots. He leaned back on the bed they didn't sleep in; it made a good sofa if they piled enough pillows and blankets behind them.

Jack followed suit and took his boots off too. He poured hisself a mug a coffee and laced it strongly with Old Rose. He draped himself across Ennis' chest and snuggled back in his arms. Ennis automatically began toying with Jack's ear, and kissing his neck. Soon he was kissing everything he could reach. Within ten minutes, they were running full throttle, and getting the rest a their clothing off as fast as they could.

Ennis reached for the lube, but it was not in its accustomed place; then he remembered how they hastily cleared everything away before Patricia came over. He scooted up under the bed, and found the tube he was seeking. When their bodies finally joined, they held each other tightly making up for the coldness they'd been shown tonight. They made love fiercely, needing to prove they were beloved by someone special. Skin slapped on skin, making a slurping noise. They thought of that sound as their favorite music.

They slept wrapped together; naked and fitted as if they were one body. They felt complete. Long about 2:15 they began to feel the cold that was sifting in through the cracks in the walls. The snow had stopped but was drifting deeply by the high winds; the temperature was dropping ominously.

Ennis got up and checked out the window. Far as the eye could see there was nothing but white. He shivered and dug into their laundry basket for clean pajama bottoms, socks and tee shirts for them both. When they were clothed and no longer shivering, they got back in bed and covered themselves loosely with the blankets that Ennis had shaken out. He knew they were always warmer after being fluffed.

In the morning, Jack chopped ice off the pump on the porch, so he could get water for coffee and for washing themselves. As cold as it was, he wanted to go with Ennis for morning chores. He knew the conditions would be harsh.

In the drafty barn, the water trough was frozen over and had to be chipped free and refilled. They went about their normal routine, caring for the animals but gave each one a good rub down with a woolen blanket to get their blood moving. They turned them out into the corral for a couple hours of exercise.

When they were finished in the barn, they looked at the back porch and the kitchen door. Seeing no signs of life yet, they went back to the bunkhouse and drank the remainder of their cold coffee, and climbed back in bed. It was the warmest place to be.

Upon awaking later, Ennis dressed and went out to see if their breakfast was ready. It was. It was on the bench, frozen solid. This was not a good way to start the day. They boiled more water on their hot plate which actually helped to heat the room, then thawed out the bacon, eggs and potatoes in a frying pan. The breakfast was edible but the textures were odd.

The progress of their work was impeded by the drifted snow and the cold, but they went together in Jack's truck to check on the other animals, and the general condition of the ranch. The herd was huddled up together in a copse of beech trees, and looked to be okay for the present.

By four o'clock it was near dark again. They got all the horses back in the barn, made sure everything was good for the night, and locked them in. As a precaution, the boys tied a rope from the bunkhouse to the barn in case of a white-out. They needed to get back and forth to the barn, there was no getting around that fact.

They had seen no one from the family all that day. Jack decided to knock on the kitchen door to inquire whether they needed more firewood. Again, Paul answered the door. He glared at Jack as if he were a beggar come to ask for a crust of bread. He responded with a jerk of his chin toward the wood box on the end of the porch. "Just keep it full, and we won't have any trouble." Then he slammed the door.

The box was half full still. Jack was just being neighborly but he got his head bit off for his trouble. He went ahead and split enough logs to fill the box to overflowing before going back to the bunkhouse and doing the same for their wood supply.

"This weather don't break, we're all gonna go stir crazy. What day is this anyway?"

"23rd. Tomorra is Christmas Eve."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"We gonna do anything special for Christmas?"

"Obviously, it ain't gonna be like we thought it would be."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

Jack could always eat. His stomach was telling him it was supper time. They talked it over, and realized that with the wind whipping the way it was, there was no way they could hear that dinner bell. So, he stomped his boots back on, and threw his coat over his head to run out to see if their supper was on the bench.

He kicked the door, and Ennis ran to open it for him. There was Jack, hands full, and smiling to beat the band. On the tray were two heaping bowls of beef stew just beginning to gel together, a half loaf of fresh baked bread, sliced, and a dish of butter on the side. In his other hand he held half an apple pie. Ennis got busy to re-heat the stew, and Jack set the bread, butter and pie on their little dinette table. "This is real nice, ain't it? I could get used to eating here, just the two a us."

"Yep. Jus' like up on Brokeback. Only much better food!"

They laughed, seemed like the first time since Paul Porter got home. But they were content to be with each other, and have what they needed to get by. It would be a good Christmas, after all.

They dished up the stew once it was bubbling and sat at the table together, blowing on the hot food, and taking tiny bites.

"No mail today, I see."

"Prob'ly never left the house, let alone go down to the road to get the post. Why?"

"No reason in particular."

"Hey, you got a letter from your mama the other day, what'd she have to say?"

"Oh, nothing much."

"She musta wrote for some reason, Jack. What'd she say?"

"She said "Happy Birthday, Son!"

tbc~


	6. Chapter 6

Our Second Chance.6

In the end, it was Kara who broke the impasse.

Paul was sitting on the floor, opposite his daughter, and they were rolling a ball back and forth across the linoleum. After about ten minutes of this, he picked up the ball and threw it to Kara. Her little hands were not close enough together, and the ball fell through and rolled under the table.

"Get it Kara, and throw it to daddy." She did as she was instructed, crawling through the chair rungs to reach the ball. She threw the ball too softly, so he had to get up and go get it where it had caromed off.

Sounding like a patient daddy, Paul said, "Try again Kara, you'll get the hang of it."

But when he looked at her, a tear rolled down her cheek, and her lower lip was stuck out. He glanced at Patricia to see if she was watching this display.

"Get over here, Kara, and try again."

"M'Not Kara! And I don't want to get a hang! Got to go do my work."

"Don't be silly, child. You don't have "work".

By this time, Patricia had the baby on her shoulder, rubbing his back. He burped big and loud. Normally, Kara would laugh, and run to him and pat him when he burped. She'd say "good boy!" But she just stood there and stomped her foot.

"Shad gots to help Ennis. He works hard every day."

"Who is Shad, Kara?"

"Me! I am Ennis' Shadow, so he calls me Shad!" And she smiled. "I hand him tools, I pick up bent nails, I help Ennis with all the work."

Paul looked sternly at Patricia. "Were you aware of this Tricia?"

"Of course I'm aware of it Paul. Ennis does it to help me out. I couldn't run and play with Kara at the end of my pregnancy, so I asked Ennis if he'd take her under his wing. He gets her outside, chases her around and lets her be active, 'stead of sitting in this house with me all day. She could only be satisfied reading books and painting just so long. You'd know that if you were here more!" she snapped.

"What? You know that is not possible Patricia! What's gotten into you?"

"You! "You" is what's gotten into me. Not once have you asked how things run around here when you're gone. You just march in and start giving orders like we don't know anything."

"Well, I didn't mean it like . . . ."

"And Rude! You haven't spoken a civil word to anyone since you got home. That's not the Paul Porter I know, it's certainly not the Paul Porter I agreed to marry. You're acting like . . I don't know what, but I don't like it!"

Patricia realized that she and Paul were shouting, and Kara was standing there dumbstruck. "Honey, get your boots and coat and I'll help you get dressed so you can go find Ennis." It took seconds only for her to bring all her outdoor wear to her mommy. She got bundled up, and out the door she went, happily on her quest.

Paul was angry that Patricia had dressed Kara to go out to find Ennis. His face was getting redder by the minute. Did his child prefer that hired man to her own daddy? What has Patricia allowed to happen here? Seems he'd been wrong, he thought she was a good manager, but if she'd been letting everyone run around willy nilly, then something had to be done. Those hired hands needed to learn their place. He would have to take a strong stance, get this place whipped back in shape.

For starters, he needed to warn her about letting their daughter run wild and free on the place, especially with strange men around. "Something happens to that little girl, it's on your head."

Patricia felt like she'd been slapped in the face. Her very own husband had so little confidence in her ability to run this ranch, and to judge the character of those she hired, that he felt he had to do everything himself, make every decision himself. She exploded.

"Paul Porter, How could you think such a thing, let alone say such a thing?! I've put up with all your nasty attitude I'm going to! I want you out of here! Now!"

"But, what . . . where . . ?"

"I don't care. You figure it out since you know all the answers. . . . go to your mother's house. See how far you get bossing her around!"

Paul was mystified. What happened to the girl who supported him in all things, the girl who stood beside him and adored him? As he threw his shaving kit and a change of clothes into his duffel, he looked at her. She stood straight, her back was rigid, and she wasn't backing down.

"But Tricia, it's almost Christmas."

"You shoulda thought about that. Don't try to come back here until you learn how to respect me, our children, and my decisions.

&&&&&&&&&&

Christmas morning dawned clear and crisp. A fresh snow lay over everything in sight. The only thing not from a pastoral painting were the two sets of boot prints, side by side, tracking up to the Porter's back door.

Inside, the kitchen was warm, the windows all steamy. Patricia, her daughter, Ennis and Jack were sitting back relaxing after consuming plates of eggs scrambled with little chunks of ham. Smells of the cooling cinnamon rolls wafted on the air, tantalizing everyone.

"Who's ready for a nice warm cinnamon roll?" asked Patricia. Instead of the hearty agreement she expected, she got downcast eyes, and squirming from her three onlookers.

"Since it's Christmas," offered Ennis, "thought we might have the tree now?"

"You want a tree?" Patricia smirked. She knew what Ennis meant. Had heard the expression "the tree" for the opening of the gifts, and seeing what Santa had brought.

"When I was Kara's age, we had the tree right after Christmas breakfast. So I was just thinkin . . ." Ennis' voice, once hopeful, drained off to nothing.

Kara looked from one to the other. She was excited, but afraid to get ahead of herself. Jack had read aloud to them yesterday afternoon, as it had gotten dark early, and the snow began to lightly fall. It was her first time to hear "The Night Before Christmas, when all through the house . . "

Had Santy really been here last night while they slept upstairs? She had tried to stay awake to listen for reindeer hooves on the roof, but she had accidentally fallen asleep. The parlor doors were pulled closed now, so she had no idea what wonders awaited her young eyes.

Jack said, "When I was Kara's age, we had the tree right after Christmas Eve supper. Course we didn't call it that, 'the tree'." Then he chuckled.

"Well, what'd you call it then?" Ennis didn't like being laughed at, and was close to getting belligerent.

Jack was still laughing, and he said "We didn't call it anything Ennis; we just opened our gifts after supper, thas all."

"Well, did Santa come to your house in the broad daylight then? How'd you manage that?" By this time, Kara's eyes were popping wider and wider.

At last, Jack saw the problem Ennis was having, picturing how all this worked. "Oh, no! I didn't get my Santa gifts till the next morning. We just got to open gifts from the family: mama 'n daddy, granma 'n grandpa, and my aunts a

'n uncles."

Patricia thought to herself, "I had totally forgotten that they are nineteen years old. They do the work of grown men, I forget they are just boys."

"Ennis, I do think it's time! Will you go into the parlor first, and plug in the tree lights? Don't peek at what Santa brought us, though!" He flushed, and slipped in between the pocket doors. Once the lights were shining brightly, he slid both doors open wide.

"Somebody's been here!!!" he said excitedly as he looked at Kara, wide-eyed.

She could scarcely take it all in! Kara walked toward the tree as if in a trance. Packages wrapped in red and green paper were arranged under the tree. However, Santa Claus' gifts were displayed and not wrapped. HE left Kara a chalk board and chalk, a coloring book and crayons, and a book of fairy tales. In the center of the toys in front of the tree was a doll baby with real blond curls. She was wrapped in a pink blanket.

Kara arranged her presents from Santa by her feet and kept touching them. "Mama, do you see this chalk board? Ennis, look at this book! Jack, looky, looky at my baby doll!" To say she was excited was an understatement.

"I guess you need to write a thank you letter to Santa Claus, don't you?"

"Yes, mama, I do! I got everything I wanted!"

At that, Jack and Ennis looked at each other over Kara's head. 'Eh?' they thought. 'She got everything she wanted?'

Patricia heard the baby start to squirm, and called a break. While she fed her son, they sat around the table eating cinnamon rolls and milk. Kara held her dolly and tried to decide what to name her.

All their gifts to each other were home-made. The only store-bought presents were "from Santa". The boys were so anxious for Kara to open their gift to her, and they hoped it was something she'd like. Hearing her say she already had everything she wanted had thrown them for a loop.

The baby was fed and changed; Patricia could hold them back no longer. Everyone gathered in the parlor once more to open gifts from each other.

Kara wasn't reading all that well yet, so Patricia asked Jack if he would do the honors. Santa Jack loved handing out presents, and he did it with a flourish! They tore open each present as they received it, and then held it up for all to see.

Smiles and gasps of surprise and appreciation were heard 'round the room. Kara screamed with glee over every new thing that was opened. She was just as excited over gifts for others, as she was for her own.

It became apparent that while Patricia had been sitting around all those weeks, she had been knitting her little heart out. Jack wrapped his bright blue scarf around his neck and pulled on the matching knit cap and gloves. Ennis' set were a golden brown color. They were a sight to see.

The cap, scarf and gloves she'd made for Kara were bright and Christmasy. She had also made her a warm corduroy play suit with flannel lined pants and jacket. It was in blue, with a blue and green plaid lining.

Kara didn't think to wonder how mama knew she was getting a dolly from Santa, for she had made a matching outfit for the baby doll out of the corduroy and flannel scraps.

Patricia excitedly opened the gifts the boys had made her: an intricate wooden cradle for hot casserole dishes from Jack, and a wooden spoon, ladle and spatula set from Ennis with a pegged rack to hang them on. They knew she liked the items, and they would be useful to her but they couldn't help but wish they had made her something more personal. . . . maybe like a jewelry box, but they didn't know if she had any jewelry. They'd think on it for her birthday in February.

Everyone admired their home made gifts; each one was something they needed.

With so many new things to look at, it hadn't occurred to Kara that she didn't have a gift to open from Ennis and Jack. She was coloring a page in her book from Santa. Then Jack said "Is that everything? Have we opened all the presents yet?"

Ennis said, "I don't know. Seems like there was something else. . ."

Jack said, "Kara, would you check all around the tree? See if there's anything left there that we missed? Her mind was on the cute little gray mouse in the corner of Santa's workshop that she was coloring in her book, but she did as she was asked.

After a bit of silence, a tiny voice said, "It says K A R A. Is it for me?"

"What is it?" Jack asked, all innocent. "You need some help?"

He went over behind the tree and lifted the rather heavy package out to the center of the room. "Yep, it says for Kara!" he said.

Patricia did not know what it was, but she guessed from the shape of it, and she looked gratefully to her friends.

The boys had spent the last few weeks carving and painting a rocking horse just Kara's size and Jack had painted the eyes and mouth. Ennis tacked real bits of leather bridle and harness to the wood. This was a horse any child would be delighted to have.

When she had unwrapped it enough to see what it was, Kara did not squeal. She did not holler. She knelt down next to the horse and put her arms around it's neck. "This is really mine?" she whispered to her mama.

"I don't know," said Patricia, "what's the tag say?" Kara found the tag amongst the wrapping paper and took it to her mother.

"It says 'To: Kara, From: Ennis and Jack'. So, I guess it's really yours dear." Patricia smiled at the wonder in her daughter's eyes. "Do you have anything to say to them?"

Kara walked to the boys, hugged each tightly and kissed their cheek. "I love it. I love my horse. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Jack said.

"Did you make it just for me?"

"Just for you." said Ennis.

He asked Kara if she'd thought of a name for her horse yet. She was thinking hard, but wasn't sure if it would be Blackie or Thunder or Beauty or . . . well, she couldn't say right now.

Jack asked what she was going to feed him.

"Silly, Jack. My horse is a girl. And she only eats corn cobs and feathers."

No one could take their eyes off the rocking horse, it was special. Kara rocked on the horse; she hugged its neck, and sang to it. She asked if tonight she could have her Christmas dinner while riding on it instead of sitting at the table. Patricia drew the line at that.

As a matter of fact, the energy in the room was flagging. It was time for the family to get a little nap, and for the boys to feed the stock, and get some rest in their bunkhouse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The stock tank was iced over and had to be chopped free again. They scooped out oats 'n grain, and made sure there was enough fresh hay.

"Yeah, I could use a little shut eye about now. How 'bout you Jack?"

*THUNK*

*THWAK*

By the time Ennis got turned around to defend himself, his hat was in a snowbank. The first snow ball had knocked it off, and the second had landed in the center of his back. Some snow had gotten down the neck of his shirt.

Jack was jumping up and down and giggling. He couldn't help it. He knew he was in for a poundin but he hadn't been able to pass up the opportunity! At Ennis' look of murder, he said "It wasn't me! It wasn't me, Ennis! Swear to God!"

"That's all right, this ain't gonna be ME either!" Ennis let fly with a hard, fastball, which hit Jack right in the mouth. He then took up the chase. As he ran, he scooped up a huge handful of snow and packed it loosely. He grabbed air, then he got Jack by the coat collar and shoved the whole mess down his back.

"Oh no, oh no! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry's too late, boy" Ennis was laughing and smiling with devilish glee.

"yer gonna pay!"

Being one smart cookie, Jack made sure to fall on his back in a snowbank. With his flushed pink cheeks, and his flashing blue eyes, he suspected he might be irresistible to one tall, lanky cowboy. He was right.

Ennis pushed another handful of snow at his attacher, before Jack got ahold of his wrists and pulled him down right on top of him. The fight was pretty much over by that time. Ennis couldn't be blamed if all he wanted at that moment was to devour that mouth, that neck, that body.

The kiss went on and on. Their breathing was ragged, and they were pushing into one another with abandon. "Jesus Christ, Twist. What you do to me, boy!"

"ME? It's you. All I can think about is what I want to do to you . . ."

"STOP! You want me coming in my pants? Get up! Get up!"

They managed to get their pants straighted out and walk – if a little stiff legged - into their bunkhouse. They could only hope Patricia wasn't a witness to any of that.

TBC ~


	7. Chapter 7

Title: OUR SECOND CHANCE.7

Genre: Brokeback Mountain AU

Pairing: Ennis and Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; just wish I did.

Rating: Adult M/M

Word Count: 2,755

Warnings: None

Summary: They'd parted nearly ten months before, and both knew it was the biggest mistake a their young lives.

OSC.7

The delicious turkey smells beginning to waft from the kitchen were urging them to get all the cold side dishes ready for this evening's special meal. The hot dishes were already in the oven, or waiting for space to open up there. The pies were baked yesterday, and are stashed in the cupboard for later.

Paul showed up Christmas afternoon carrying several gaily wrapped packages. The sight that met his eyes when he opened the door did not make him glad. Ennis was on one side of the dining table chopping apples, while on the opposite side, Patricia diced celery and cracked walnuts for Waldorf Salad.

Jack was sitting on the parlor floor with Kara in his lap. He was reading to her from the Fairy Tales book she'd gotten from Santa. The baby was asleep in the cradle nearby; every so often Jack's foot would give a slight pressure

to the base of it, to continue to rock the baby.

Everyone looked up at the sound of Paul's footstep at the door. Ennis and Jack looked uncomfortable. Kara looked worried. The boys began to stand and they were making noises about leaving. But Patricia intervened.

"Good afternoon, Paul. As you can see, we have guests for Christmas dinner! Come in and get warm, honey."

Paul looked at the floor and mumbled something unintelligible. Patricia made another attempt to get this gathering warmed up. Purposely using their first names, she tried to make this a comfortable setting for them all to enjoy the holiday together. "Look at the rocking horse Ennis and Jack made for Kara, isn't it a wonderful likeness?"

"Kara, why don't you show daddy your new horse?"

The girl stood up from his lap and said, "Jack, I'll be right back."

Paul set his gifts under the tree and took off his coat and gloves before walking over to the horse.

"See daddy? Isn't this the best present in the whole world?"

Paul knew he had to make this right, the way he'd been acting, so he agreed.

"Kara, I believe it is! Look at his eyes, don't they look real? And is that a smile on his face?"

"Daddy, my horse is a girl!" And she grinned at him.

Paul stayed down, kneeling on one knee and running his hands over the horse. "This is some fine workmanship, Del . .er, . Ennis."

"Yeah, you think so? Me and Jack been carving and sanding it for awhile now. Jack painted the face… her face." Jack walked over so he could admire the horse too.

"That face really brings HER to life, Jack." Said Paul.

"Well folks, looks like Tom Turkey will be done in another hour or so, all the side dishes are ready and waiting. Ennis, you and Jack be sure to be back here by 6:30 okay? We'll have us a yuletide feast."

"Sure, nuff, Patricia. Wouldn't want that bird gettin cold. See you at 6:30 sharp." And they made to put on their coats and gloves, to leave this little family to their private time.

Paul put his coat and gloves on too, and said. "Be right back, Tricia."

Following them out the door, he said "Can I have a word with you fellas just a minute?" His tone was light, and his face remained pleasant, so Patricia wondered what he was doing now? Why stir up more trouble, right here on Christmas day?

As they stepped out into the cold twilight, Paul closed the door securely. He cleared his throat and looked at them a little sheepish. "Well, I been a total ass, and I just want you to know, I'm sorry about all that. I got my head on straight now. Thanks to Patricia reading me the riot act, that is. And then my mother read it to me too, for good measure."

Both Jack and Ennis said, "We understand" "Rough transition" "It ain't easy." And then one of them said, "Just forget it, we have."

When the air had been thoroughly cleared, Paul looked uneasy again. "Ahem, I uh, need to ask ya a favor, too."

They just looked at him with eyebrows raised. At this rate, they'd never get any lovin before the turkey was ready! (Never mind they already had their "nap" time after their snow ball fight!).

Finally, Ennis said, "whatcha need, Paul?"

"Well, I need help lifting Patricia's Christmas present up here on the porch. Got her a Kenmore automatic washing machine, and I can't life it out a the truck by myself."

The guys were so happy that Paul had enough sense to get Patricia something that would really help her, they started enthusiastically pounding him on the back. "Good man, good man!!"

"Come on; let's get after it before she comes out here to see what's taking you so long." Said Jack.

They set the machine in a dark corner of the porch, and threw a tarp over it. Then they headed off to their bunkhouse with much lighter hearts than they'd expected earlier.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Apparently Paul Porter had spent his time in exile wisely. He seemed to have completely thought about his actions, and set about rectifying them. The Porters went back into the parlor and sat around comfortably, the adults drinking hot cider. Paul let Kara open her gifts without any interference from him.

The first box she opened contained a pair of size 4 Levi's. Real Levi's. They looked so tiny, but just right for a ranch girl. "Now you can dress properly when you're helping Ennis do all his work."

Kara ran and threw her arms around her daddy's neck, "Oh thank you daddy! I love them," Patricia noted the use of Ennis' first name, and just smiled to herself.

The next box contained the key to a cowgirl's heart! Roper boots, brown with pink leather around the top. They were a tiny bit big, but she would grow into them.

To complete the outfit, Paul had gotten Kara a pink and brown plaid western cut shirt.

In addition to clothes, Paul had gotten Kara a toy. He'd had one as a child and couldn't wait to see Kara enjoying her new Slinky! If she liked it, he could see them playing with it on the stairs. But he wasn't going to push or insist. Oh, now that his girl was growing up, they were going to have so much fun!

As soon as they put the children down for a nap, Paul found the mistletoe and positioned Patricia underneath it. He kissed her sweetly, just a little peck and then he said, "Tricia, can you ever forgive me?"

She said "For what; that pitiful kiss?"

"Oh."

And he kissed her thoroughly, getting more and more insistant.

Patricia laughed and pulled away. "Guess I asked for that. Come on, the boys will be back here in no time, let's get dinner dished up and keep it all warm."

"You're keeping me on Warm!" he told her as he grabbed out for her.

She slipped around him, out of reach and told him, "Behave! Gotta put my hair back in my braid, the boys'll think we been up to something!"

Patricia flushed, thinking to herself "Imagine the boys're up to something right about now!"

Paul saw her face turn red, and wondered . . "What?"

"Tell you later. I promise." And off she went to take care of last minute items.

He had not given her a present, she realized. But she thought he'd wait till they were alone tonight. Hmmm, she was looking forward to them being alone tonight, for many reasons.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh, I'll never walk again, I'm so full." Groaned Paul.

"Patricia that was fabulous. 'Course we owe it all to me, since I mashed the potatoes." Laughed Jack.

"Whatsa matter with you people?" asked Ennis, "I'm ready for pie!"

They finished their coffee, and the hustle and bustle began of washing up all the pots, pans, bowls, plates, and glasses. It was rare they got to use their wedding china and silver, so this added to their very special occasion.

Ennis placed the last fork in the felt lined box that held the cutlery.

Jack put the stack of dinner plates and dessert plates back in the china cupboard, or what served as one.

The men had insisted on doing the dishes, with Patricia supervising where everything went. She even had her feet up, and rested as she rocked the baby after feeding and burping him.

"Come on, Shad. Time to feed the stock." Kara got her new boots on, and her coat and new gloves and hat. She was all decked out and ready to go with her mama's help.

"Paul, want to come along?" asked Ennis. He readily agreed, going for his coat.

Jack said he was leaving too, so it felt like the party was breaking up. Patricia was sorry it was over. She placed her son down in the cradle and covered him with the new blue blanket Paul had bought him, the one with yellow teddy bears all over it. She walked them all to the door but stood inside, chafing her arms against the cold night air.

Ennis got all the way to the barn when he turned and called "Uh, Paul?"

As Paul looked up to answer, he got a THWACK right in the shoulder. Snow cascaded down his neck and he began to hop around. Kara was shocked that anyone would treat her daddy like that . . but tickled too. She got as big a handful as she could hold, and ran at him with it. "Look out, daddy!" as the snow ball hit his knee!

Ennis had re-loaded by this time, and made a bulls eye against Jack's hat, knocking it to the ground. Jack didn't take time to pack his snow hard, but lobbed soft bombs at Ennis and Paul and Kara, anyone within range.

Paul finally recovered from his shock and started packing a really tight snowball, rubbing it to make it icy. Ennis ran, he tried to make it behind the barn, but Paul had a surprisingly good arm (Ennis didn't know he'd been an outfielder in high school!) and he got chunked really good in the ear. Snow trickled down his neck making him jump around with the tickle of it. He planned his retaliation, but while he was packing a really big snowball, Jack snuck up and shoved a handful of soft snow down his neck.

Kara whispered, "Jack?" and when he bent down to hear her, she pushed a snowy handful down his neck!

They were all breathing hard, laughing and red faced with their exertions. Paul looked meaningfully at Ennis and winked. "Patricia, come on out. I have something for you."

"Ha! I'm on to you, Paul Porter. I'm staying in here where it's safe and warm."

"No, no, I wouldn't do that. You have to come out, your present is outside. It's in the barn, yeah."

"I don't believe you for one minute!"

Jack spoke up, "No, it really is Patricia. He's not lying. Me and Ennis are in on it. It's in the barn."

"Jack Twist, you're every bit as bad as Paul. I don't believe you either. Ennis? What are they up to my trustworthy friend?"

"Seriously, Patricia. Normally I wouldn't trust them if they swore on a stacka bibles, but this time they're telling the truth. Your present is in the barn."

"Well, okay then." And she went to get her coat, boots and gloves. She was really curious what could be in the barn for her.

When she got halfway between the porch and the barn, she got pelted from every side. Her gleeful husband, and his co-horts let her have it big time!

Patricia swooped down to retaliate, but slipped and sat down in the snow. Just then, Kara ran up with a handful and threw it at her mommy, who was laughing so hard there were tears running down her face.

"You lyin sack . . uh guys!" She had remembered in time, that her daughter was right there.

Paul grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up, began brushing her off. "Yeah, we did lie. Your present is not in the barn. We just said that to get you out here."

As he helped her back toward the house, he motioned for Ennis and Jack to follow.

She raised her foot up to the first porch step, and he said. "But your present IS out here on the porch."

"Yeah, right. I wouldn't believe you now if you said the Pope is Catholic."

Only two steps, not a high porch, but out of curiosity, she looked around and saw nothing. As Paul steered her over to the darkest corner of the porch, Kara waited between Jack and Ennis, each holding her hand.

Paul lifted the tarp, and her sharp intake of breath could be heard by all. She screamed, "OH, Paul!" And she started to cry.

"You like it?" He couldn't tell; he still didn't half understand women, particularly, his wife.

She was running her hands all over it, devouring each word, each knob, each feature. "Yes! I wanted one so bad. Thank you!" Then she remembered that they were all in on it, and turned to thank them too, but at the same time, to chide them for being so sneaky. Kara hadn't known ahead of time about the surprise, but she'd long remember how happy she was this night.

Patricia was trembling, only half from surprise and pleasure. She realized she was cold. Paul saw it too, and said, "There's just a couple little gifts hidden inside it. Let me reach them, and we can go inside."

Patricia told the three waiting on the porch, "get your chores done, lickety split, and then come back. We'll all warm up with some hot chocolate." Jack, Kara and Ennis made quick work of the feeding and watering, and headed in to share in the best day they could remember in a long time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alone at last, Paul and Patricia made love (tenderly, for the babe still wasn't but a few weeks old) and then held each other gratefully. Both had smiles on their faces. "Ah, Paul. This day was wonderful. Thank you."

"No, thank you. For everything. For throwing me out, for telling me that I was being horrid. . . and everything."

"Did I say 'Horrid'?"

"Not sure, but I was."

Patricia yawned a big yawn, and they realized that the baby would be awake again any time. They discussed what they were going to name him. And she told him outright that she had wanted to name him 'Ennis' right after the birth, she was that grateful for his bravery, tenderness and knowledge. But that Ennis had tried to discourage her.

"What do you think now?"

"I still like it."

"Me too. Let's talk about it again in the morning."

"So, is Ennis the one who's sweet on you, or is it Jack?"

"Honey, you goof! They are sweet on each other!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile out in the bunkhouse, there were some mighty happy young fellas, snuggled up tight together, fast asleep.

They did not have a Christmas tree, but a spray of greens hung above the little table, where their gifts to each other were spread out. They hadn't had much money, but each had ordered one big thing for the other, from a catalog. Jack bought Ennis a Carhartt quilted vest to keep his man warm, under his thinning coat, and Ennis had bought Jack a sleek bowie knife with a leather sheath.

On their own, they'd learned to make certain things they knew the other would like. Jack had Patricia teach him to dry cherries, cause he knew Ennis loved them in everything, including just to snack on by themselves. He wrapped those to surprise Ennis, and let him have something to open when they had their own little Xmas celebration.

Ennis knew that Jack was always hungry, and that he was usually far away from the house, tending to fences and stock and such. He made a huge batch of jerky, wrapped it and gave it to Jack to keep in his truck.

They also had a big bowl of brazil nuts, almonds and walnuts on that table, with a nutcracker and picks. For some reason, this made it feel more like Christmas, and more like Home.

.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Title: OUR SECOND CHANCE.8

Genre: Brokeback Mountain AU

Pairing: Ennis and Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; just wish I did.

Rating: Adult M/M

Word Count: 3367

Warnings: None

Summary: They'd parted nearly ten months before, and both knew it was the biggest mistake a their young lives.

A/N: Sorry for the delay with this. I've had some really important things going on in my RL, mostly happy things. But I'm back now and hope to keep up.

March, 1965

Spring came in like a lion. After two weeks of heavy rain, the winds roared through and dried everything out. Tiny buds were at the end of each tree limb, waiting to burst forth with just a few days of sunny encouragement.

Ennis and Jack were already busy with the birthings of healthy calves and foals. Even the barn cats were giving birth. The world was bursting forth. Kara's favorite cat, Twinky, had four kittens. Four black and white rats is what they looked like. Rats whose eyes still had not opened. In a matter of days with the help of their mama they would be fluffy, irresistible kittens.

******

Paul had been gone a little more than a month. His leave was up at the end of January and for once, he had not looked forward to going back. He had grown up in a military family and never expected any other kind of life. But this leave had been different from any other he'd ever experienced.

This time more than any other, he felt he had grown up and made a family of his own; a family he didn't necessarily want to leave behind. He'd seen his own father pack his duffle and leave them year after year. Each time, he told young Paul that he was the man of the house now, and to take care of his mama and his sisters. No way did Paul want that for Kara and little Ennis.

He had not told his concerns to Patricia, didn't want to open that can of worms just yet. It might be just a temporary mood he was in. He'd wait to see how he felt the next time he came home. That thought cheered him.

The next time he came home, Kara would be over four years old, Ennis would be one. He would miss both of their birthdays. Now he was depressed again. Why would anyone plan a life where they missed so much of their children's lives? And yes, his wife's life too! Now that he'd been with her, his new wife who was not afraid to voice her opinion, he hated to spend a day without her. He was likely going to spend 365 days without her. Well, there was no help for it. He'd have to stand it.

Surprisingly, they were not the only ones Paul would miss. He'd never had a brother, and was never concerned about that fact, one way or the other. But getting to know Ennis and Jack changed everything for him. They were glad to share their company and their skills with him over the weeks he was home. They were always ready to lend a hand, or to talk over a plan – while drinking a beer or two. He learned to depend on them, and they on him.

When Patricia had told him on that Christmas night, "Honey, you goof! They are sweet on each other!" his first reaction was to be disgusted. It was an automatic reflex born from years of stereotypical comments, slurs and discrimination, beginning in junior high school, and continuing in the military.

That night he thought about the men he'd spent the last few hours getting to know, playing in the snow, seeing their devotion to his children which they exhibited by making Kara that wonderful horse, by reading to her, teaching her chores and watching out for her and the baby. He knew they'd walk through fire for Patricia, and he knew she was safe with them, for many reasons.

Paul thought about the friendship and camaraderie he saw between Ennis and Jack. They worked together like a well oiled machine. They teased and played, but never once did he witness anything out of line. He was actually very comfortable in their presence. Comfort led over the weeks of his leave, to familiarity, and trust.

Over his remaining time on the ranch, he had an opportunity to work with them one on one. He liked Jack a lot, and thought he was very capable and a steady worker. After work hours, over a beer, Paul discovered that Jack had a silly streak that just wouldn't quit. Once he brought out a harmonica and serenaded the family with it, squawking and screeching till even Kara couldn't take it.

On that occasion, Ennis had taken Jack by the shoulders and steered him out the door, and towards their bunkhouse. He turned to the family and said "I sure do apologize for my friend here. Didn't know he still had that thing. Thought it musta broke in two up on Brokeback!"

Paul worked with Ennis sometimes, just the two of them. He saw how gentle and intuitive he was with the animals. And he noticed that however distasteful the job would be, Ennis would tackle it and get it done and over with . . . with no delay, griping or whining.

Now, he'd heard griping and whining aplenty, but only from Jack. Whenever Jack got to complaining, Ennis seemed to listen to the underlying issue, and not the bitching; that didn't seem to bother him at all. Matter of fact, often there was a good reason for his complaining, and he put a finger on something that could easily be changed or fixed. Ennis would set to fixing whatever it was that was annoying Jack.

Paul liked the easy warmth that flowed between these two men and his wife and child. It made him realize that he could go off to war and not worry about his family. That part was good, it made his life better.

It made his life miserable though when he thought about his son. Ennis would be walking when Paul returned, and he would not have witnessed those first steps. A lifetime military career was not looking so great to him any more; at least, not if his family had to stay behind every time. He'd have to think through his decision very carefully.

Before the New Year of 1965 began, Patricia had mentioned that she liked venison and wanted to make some deer sausage. Paul, Ennis and Jack went off into the woods looking for a deer to shoot, and they came back with two. Jack was real handy in dressing out the animals, and helping to haul the meat back home, but he didn't even bother to carry a rifle. Said he didn't like to kill anything, or worse yet, injure it and not be able to find it to put it out of its misery. Paul had seen enough shooting and killing for sure, but this was different. This was an outdoor sport, spending time with friends, and providing for his family. He enjoyed every minute of it.

Ennis was the sharpshooter of the group, and he seemed to only see these animals as food for the table. He was not overly sentimental about shooting "Bambi's daddy" nor was he heartless. It was just a job, like going grocery shopping. He was efficient and thorough, wasting not time nor meat. Paul knew this was a man he could depend on to have his back.

Even alone with them in the wilderness, Paul felt no strangeness knowing that these two men were a couple. He realized that knowing about his buddies and their wives as couples did not freak him out, he knew what they did together when they went home to bed, but that was not a thing he ever bothered to think about with their friends, and it turned out to be the same with Jack and Ennis. He just didn't think about it. He found it was no big deal.

*****

They kept the venison wrapped and cool until morning.

After breakfast, Patricia searched out her largest mixing bowls, meat grinders, pork, spices and canning jars. She did not have easy access to pig intestines, so she would make this sausage up in bulk instead of links.

While Kara and the men were seeing to the animals' morning rituals, Patricia cleaned up the kitchen, doing the dishes, and finally scrubbing the table with coarse salt. She then screwed the meat grinders onto the table edge, one on each end, and placed her largest mixing bowls directly under the mouths of the grinders. The production line could begin.

The three men took turns shoving chunks of venison into the grinders, and turning the iron and wood handles. It was hard work. With each bowl three quarters full, Patricia measured out the ground pork and the spices and added them to the bowls, then she began mixing and kneading the meat mixture with her hands. It became apparent that with the meat of two deer, there were not going to be enough canning jars.

Jack offered to run into town to the general store and get some more jars but he said, he'd truthfully rather they bought skins to make sausage links which would be tender and delicious once smoked. That was agreed upon, making the project much more fun having two end products.

The next day, after the final batch of sausage links was smoked, and the cooled jars of fresh sausage were all lined up on the root cellar shelves,

Patricia asked Paul to bring up two quarts of sauerkraut that she'd canned last fall. Together with some of the newly smoked sausage, this sauerkraut would roast several hours to make a fine meal for the family who worked so well together.

Patricia asked Kara if she was a big strong girl, to which she replied by jumping up and down, "Yes!" So her mother asked if she could go up to the attic to bring down six nice apples from the barrel. They were going to have baked apples with their meal. "Take a feed sack, sweetheart, and it'll be easier to carry all those apples."

********

Now those memories of that sausage project and that meal were so dear to Paul, as he was very far from those he loved. They had made so many of that kind of memory while he was home on leave this time, and in his letters to Patricia and the family, he reminded them of those days, and asked what they were busy with now. He wanted to know all of their day to day activities, even the weather and the chores. He wanted to keep up with them.

Patricia wrote some every day, and sent the fat letter with Ennis on Saturdays when he went into town for supplies. She covered each page front and back, and got Kara to practice her name so she could "write" to her daddy as well. Once in a while she could even cajole Ennis or Jack to write a simple page about what they'd been working on.

She told her husband how baby Ennis was able to get up on hands and knees now. He could scoot backwards, but didn't have the hang of crawling yet. She told about his first tooth, and that he was drooling so much she expected to see its mate pop through any day now. No detail of family life was left out. She had seen in Paul's eyes that leaving them was the last thing he ever wanted to do again. She hoped these detailed letters were helping him.

His return letters were sparse of details. He too wrote every week, but mostly questions about them. How were they feeling? What was being worked on? Had his mother visited again? He never told of the day to day horrors that he faced. He didn't tell of his nightly prayers that he would some day return to them alive and whole. His calendar showed the scratched off dates till he was back home with them.

Patricia told Paul how the cherry trees were ready to pop their buds, and how they smelled. She said she was making an Easter dress for herself and a matching one for Kara. She sketched the dress right on the page of the letter and at the last minute, snipped a 3 inch square of the fabric to include in the envelope. She chose the design with the long skirt and the long sleeves because it's not unusual for it to snow on Easter in Wyoming. Better be safe than sorry, she reminded him.

In another week's letter, she told him she had the garden all plotted out in her head. With a ruler, she drew the rows of tomatoes, peas, carrots, peppers, onions, beets, green beans, lima beans, cucumbers, radishes and lettuce with a border of herbs all around it, so he could see it all right before his eyes. She said Ennis and Jack were making two big plots, separate from hers, for the potatoes (both white and sweet) and one for corn. They were doing all the digging for her, but not till the middle of April when the ground will have thawed enough to get a spade in there.

She said she had mailed off the order for all the seeds, and they would put them in starter cups in the attic under a grow light till it was safe to put them in the ground. A late freeze could wipe out her plans and her crop for the year. She was very excited about this year's garden.

She told Paul of the noises the baby made when he slept, and how he reminded her of his daddy so many times a day, every day. In this way, she told him over and over how much she loved him and missed him. She tried very hard not to whine and complain about it, and therefore kept her letters full of light and optimism.

She measured Kara on the fifteenth day of March, and told Paul how she'd marked her height right there on the door frame. She resolved to repeat the exercise every couple of months, so he could visualize how much she was growing; his little girl.

The boys were working harder than they'd ever done, and were never happier. For the first time that either could remember, they realized that they were looking forward to the future. Growing up, they could only imagine a future made from someone else's dreams or design. Now, everything was open to them. Their future was theirs to make.

Nights in their bunkhouse, wrapped around each other, they talked of "what if" and "maybe someday". But that was only on the odd night when they were not so exhausted that they slept as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

One Saturday at the end of March, Ennis went into town for supplies as usual. This time, he asked Jack to go with him. One of the things Ennis had been looking forward to was to see and hear Jack's reaction to things away from the ranch. They'd only been together up on Brokeback, and on this little ranch. He always loved to hear Jack talk, to hear what he thought of things. Jack was so funny sometimes, quite sad other times, and of course most times, loving. Ennis wanted to see all of life through Jack's eyes, and hear him tell about it.

"I been drivin through this town my whole life," said Jack, "and I know now that I never really looked at it. Just kept right on passin through."

Ennis looked at him, how he swiveled his head from side to side, noticing and commenting on the stores, the signs, the houses, even the coal dust that settled upon the tops of most stationary things. Coal heated most homes in the area and they thought nothing of the soot left around. The coal came from the local mines, and was carried out in coal cars on the railroad to heat homes in faraway places.

As they strolled down the main street, Jack walked over and read the posters of coming attractions on the front of the picture show. "Want to go in?" he asked Ennis.

"What? See a moving picture show? I don't think so!"

"Why not? Ya ever?"

"No. Course not!"

"Why not, Ennis?"

"I ain't rich is why not! Never could see the point a wasting my hard earned money. Then have nothing to show for it when I came out a there."

"Bet it'd be fun if we went in there; it's dark in there, ya know."

"Hunh!"

"Ya wanna?"

"What?!"

"Cripes, Ennis! Let's go to the show! Maybe get some popcorn too. Folks do it all the time. You like popcorn, I know that!"

Ennis grumbled another time or two just to save face before giving in to Jack's whining. He was actually very curious about what went on in there, but he didn't want to admit it. Having Jack insist they try it gave him a convenient excuse to go.

Jack read the signs over the box office about what time they opened for business. One bit of information told them the admission price was 50 cents per person. Ennis grumbled again, at the exorbitant cost of this moving picture show. Usually, people just made their own entertainment in Ennis' world, anyway.

"Well they just have cartoons and a story about the 'Iron Horse' starting at noon for the kids. They don't open for business till 2:00 o'clock. The full length feature starts at 2:10 it says. Let's just walk around some more, Ennis."

"How long's it last? Still need to buy supplies and get them home. Want to buy a shirt and some socks too, with this week's pay."

"Maybe we can buy the supplies and ask them to hold them till we come back after the movie show. How 'bout that idea?"

"Sounds like a good one. Let's go ask."

All their shopping was done by 1:00 o'clock, and staged for pickup at the loading dock. They decided to get a hamburger while they waited for their movie. Ennis was dipping a french fry into the ketchup while quietly musing.

"So, the kids are seeing a movie about a statue of a horse? Don't sound too exciting."

"What? I'm not following you, Cowboy."

"You said, 'cartoons and the iron horse.' was playing now, before the feature movie."

.com/media/rm185897728/tt0015016

"Oh! No. The Iron Horse is what they called the Railroad. It's a serial. They play a chapter every week of how they built the railroad across the whole country. That's what I read on the poster, anyway."

Ennis laughed, "Ha! That makes more sense. Think I'd like to see that."

The boys threw their napkins and leftovers in the burger baskets, tossed the tip on the table and left the diner. They talked and smiled as they walked side by side to the theater. Every other step, they allowed their shoulders to bump together, and they laughed each time it happened, not looking at each other, but looking at the pavement instead.

For the next three hours they didn't think of Patricia or any of the Porters; not once. They munched on popcorn and watched the sheriff 's posse chase down a cattle rustler and later a bank robber . . . that was one busy posse! And the good guy won, and he got the girl, to boot!

By the time the previews and the cartoon were over they had consumed a box of sugar babies, as well as the popcorn. As they walked out of the theater, Jack looked over to make sure that the smile was still plastered on Ennis' face. He was happy to see that it was still firmly in place. "You liked that, Cowboy?"

Ennis dropped his head, nodded and said "Yeah. Yeah, that was alright."

Jack did the same, a copy of Ennis' body language. He was very pleased.

Their walk to the truck was quiet, both deep in thought about their outing today. They loaded all their supplies, picked up Ennis' new shirt and socks, and then on the way out of town they stopped to pick up ice cream for Patricia and Kara.

"So, you think you'd like to go on another date with me sometime?" asked Jack as they drove toward the ranch.

"What the fuck?! What kinda thing is that to say? What if someone heard you?"

"What? We did just go on a date, Ennis!"

"You're outa your mind, Twist!"

"But . . what would you call it, if not a date?"

"Don't talk to me, dumbass."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Our Second Chance.9

Ennis Del Mar went on many more dates with Jack Twist. He even admitted that's what they were. . . eventually. It took much teasing and cajoling by Jack, but finally the tall blond relaxed and realized he was living his dream.

A dream he never knew he had till he spent the summer up on that mountain with that talkative, laughing blue eyed boy.

Their work was hard, the days long, and the weather frequently harsh. All summer Ennis and Jack battled heat, storms, flies and dehydration. Winters were cold, snowy, windy, and treacherous for man and beast. They knew how to handle both extremes, and kept each other safe.

That first year, the boys made the bunkhouse their home. They insulated it to make year-round living more comfortable. They bought a couple large carpets to cover the floor boards, stopping the drafts in winter, and making it a bit warmer on their feet. In spring they hung the rugs and beat them till all sand and grit was removed, then rolled them up and stored them in the barn loft till fall.

They fell into a comfortable routine with the family and in town. Each Saturday now, they both went in to Gillette for groceries and supplies. They were known around town by name and by "those Porter hands." They became a part of the fabric of life in the town. They even got invited to join in on the weekly poker games some of the guys held in the back room of the feed store on Friday nights. Some weeks they went, sometimes they elected to just relax and enjoy each other's company at home.

Regarding that enjoyment, they put a sturdy lock on the inside of the bunkhouse door so neither Kara, nor little Ennis, nor even Patricia would get an unwelcome eyeful. They weren't as free to make love on the spur of the moment, nor out in the sunshine, but they still counted themselves lucky to have their own private place where they could enjoy each other's bodies any day or rather night, they chose to.

Actually, they could make love in the sunshine – they just had to go to a far pasture. This was something that had become so significant to them up on Brokeback, they wanted to continue coming together under the wide blue sky.

There came one such afternoon in July - after Ennis had been working alone in the barn all morning. Jack was out checking the herd. When Jack drove back into the barn yard, Ennis gave him a look. That look. When Jack came close enough, Ennis pulled him by his jacket collar, swinging him into the gloom of the barn. He tried kissing him senseless, and that wasn't difficult. Jack's knees went watery.

"Hey there Cowboy," he slurred.

"I want you babe. Like Now!"

They made a plan and Ennis ran to tell Patricia that they'd be out in the back 40, mending fence. She protested mildly, "You just mended that fence last week, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but we didn't get it all." Ennis still was a lousy liar, so he only looked at the floor, and not at his employer.

"Well, okay, but I've got your lunch ready; won't you both sit down and have some lunch first?"

"What is it?" Ennis stomach was rumbling, but he was battling both hungers.

"BLT's with fresh tomatoes from the garden."

"Oh." He was quickly calculating how messy they would be to carry them with them out to their picnic spot. Not good, he figured. Those fresh red tomatoes were big and juicy.

"Yes, thank you. We'll eat before we go. Let me get Jack; he's starving too, I know."

Patricia merely shook her head, while she set out the sandwich fixins and poured their milk glasses full. There was a bowl of apples on the table as well, and after they wolfed down two BLT's each, and drank their milk, they thanked Patricia for lunch and grabbed an apple to go.

Ennis was embarrassed at how transparent he had been, lying to Patricia in his hurry to get Jack naked and ready. But he wasn't thinking anything like that till they were cooling off; sweat drying in the sun, arms flung across each other's bare skin. With his need slaked for the moment, he remembered stubbing his booted toe into the kitchen floor, while he tried to keep his face normal and tell her they would be out of pocket for awhile, 'mending fence'.

"Next time, you tell her."

"Huh?" said a drowsy Jack.

"You're a better liar than me; you tell her we're gonna be gone 'mendin fence' next time."

"Mmmm, next time. Can't wait."

"Who said you had to wait?" And so saying, Ennis began nibbling on Jack, kissing a trail from his neck down that paradise trail, and licking his way back up. If there was one thing Ennis Del Mar loved to do, it was to please Jack Twist. And today, that boy was gonna win the jackpot!

A few weeks later, the urge hit them again to enjoy that sunshine together, and Jack said he'd do it. He'd tell her. He walked into the kitchen and right up to Patricia and said, "Me 'n Ennis is fixin' to head on out to mend those fences now."

She turned and looked him up and down. Jack smiled from ear to ear.

"Guess we got the strongest, most secure fences of any ranch hereabouts."

And he said "Yes'm."

And she winked at him, right there in broad daylight, standing on her freshly mopped kitchen floor.

Later that afternoon Jack reported every word and nuance to Ennis, and the poor boy blushed for a fare-thee-well. "She WINKED at you?"

"Yep."

Kara was eight and Ennis five, when Paul came home for good. It was a grand time, full of happiness and relief. They celebrated by having a picnic and barbeque with family and friends, his second weekend back. The first was spent with his wife and kids. Paul was overcome with the feeling of all that he'd missed, would be missed no more. Never again.

It started out as a sort of joke, but once the words were said, they all knew it to be golden. Jack said, "Before you jump right back into workaday life Paul, why don't you just run away with that beautiful wife of yours for a few days?"

"Well, we never really took time for a proper honeymoon, did we Tricia?"

Her flash of color, and the way she looked shyly at the ground was all the answer he needed. "Let's do it girl. Let's take the guys up on their offer to watch over everything here on the ranch."

"But what about the children?"

"Couldn't be in better hands."

"Yes. Let's do it." And she smiled into her husband's grey eyes.

A couple days later, they had their destination in mind, and were getting excited about the details of their trip. Patricia had never been out of the state of Wyoming, and Paul planned to fix that right off. They would drive up to Billings, Montana, to the closest big airport; fly to Denver and spend a week, ten days at the most. They'd stay at a nice hotel so Tricia didn't have to worry about meals and laundry. They'd see the sights and stroll the downtown at night, exclaiming over the crowds and the lights. They might even see a show or two.

While they were planning, Paul realized that he was as excited as Tricia was to be going on this trip. He had traveled the world as a soldier, but had never gone on a vacation somewhere with the person he loved most.

Patricia had made herself a couple new dresses for Paul's return, so she was pretty well set but if he wanted to buy her a ready-made dress she would not object. That's another thing she'd never done; hadn't worn a dress that wasn't specially made for her. If nothing else, she wanted to leisurely wander through the fine department stores she heard about to get ideas of what women were wearing these days. She could sketch the lines, colors and fabrics for herself; perhaps even check out the girls' department for ideas for Kara's school dresses for next Fall.

When they returned, Paul happily got back into life on the ranch. He assisted Patricia with any heavy work she had for him in the house and in the garden. When he finished everything on his honey-do list for his wife, he worked with Ennis caring for the horses, and breaking them to saddle, he pitched hay and mended harness. But this didn't feel like what he wanted to do day in and day out. He carried this feeling deep in his heart, but said not a word to anyone about it.

Next he went along with Jack, seeing to the herd, mending fence (really mending the fences!) and taking care of all the equipment. After a week of this, Paul knew that this also was not the way he wanted to spend his days.

Paul had an idea about what he'd like to do, but it was a long-term project, and there was something important he needed to do first. He wanted to return the favor to Jack and to Ennis for the honeymoon time they so generously offered him and Patricia. They were completely competent about any thing and every thing that needed doing on the ranch and in the house while the Porter's were away. It's rare that someone can really step in and take care so well, that the vacationers can truly, truly relax and not worry about a darn thing. If this favor was going to be returned, it had to be now before Paul went to work somewhere.

Ennis and Jack were welcome at the Porter's supper table, they knew that. But they also knew that the little family would enjoy some privacy from time to time, as would they. Two or three nights a week, they asked for a tray and ate at their little table in the bunkhouse.

On this particular evening, Paul said he'd like to have a word with them after supper. They wondered what was up. The biggest fear for them was that Paul was capable of taking over the work on the ranch, and they might not need their services anymore. Or it could be big new plans for the ranch, or it could be they'd (one or both of them) don't something that displeased the Porters. And it could be . . . so instead of enjoying a relaxing meal, they fretted and pushed the food around on their plates.

As if walking to the Firing Line, they trudged up to the house around 6:45 pm. "I've made fresh coffee, boys, would you like some?" said Patricia. Then she noticed their trays . . . glancing at them sharply, she wondered what was wrong.

Patricia grabbed a thick hot pad and lifted the heavy coffee pot to pour four cups full. When she'd replaced it on the unlit burner of the stove, she wiped her hands down her apron, and went to join the men at the table. She brought a plate of cookies with her and sat them in the center of the table.

When both Jack and Ennis declined a cookie she became really alarmed. That just never happened.

"What's on your mind, Paul; somethin' wrong?" Ennis came straight to the point.

Paul was confused for a second. He knew how grateful he was to these two, and how he held them in such high esteem. 'but I can see what they thought when I said I wanted to see them after supper'

"Oh, Lord No! Quite the opposite in fact." He threw his hands up in the air, like a halleluiah!

The two young men took in a deep breath, finally.

"I wanted - well, we wanted to talk to you about taking some time off."

Ennis and Jack smiled and relaxed. "No problem Paul, Partricia; when was ya wantin' to go?"

Paul and Patricia looked at each other, and started to laugh out loud. "Not us, dummy! You! You need to take some time off." When she finished saying this, Patricia wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"No need for name-callin' Tricia," laughed Paul. Looking at Ennis and Jack, he continued, "The thing is, you gave us such a relaxing, wonderful getaway, that we want to return the favor. Are we clear now?"

Ennis Del Mar and Jack Twist just sat in their chairs and remained silent.

"I don't get it," said Ennis. "Ranch hands don't never get time off, nor need it. Ranchin' is an everyday business. We understand that."

Paul stood up and paced around the table, twice. "The thing is – THESE ranch hands are members of our family, and they damn well deserve a vacation – and they damn well are gonna get one."

Patricia whispered, "Paul. Language."

Jack squinted at Ennis, looking for clues.

Ennis stood up and went to Paul. "You're serious about this, ain't ya?"

"You're damn right I am."

Jack cracked a smile, and whooped. "Ennis, stop talkin'!"

Then he looked at Patricia, and asked "when?"

Tbc~


	10. Chapter 10

Our Second Chance - Final Chapter

That first vacation that Paul talked Ennis and Jack into taking, was a new beginning for them. They decided to be tourists in their own state, and went to the spot that everyone came to - Yellowstone.

Both had grown up in Wyoming, but neither had been to this national park. Ennis could not believe the crowds. They were all in clumps it seemed, at Inspiration Point, at Old Faithful, all snapping photos.

It was a new experience for them to spend the day in leisure, and then spend the nights together under the stars again, speaking of what they'd seen, and where else they might want to go someday. In the privacy of their tent, in each other's arms they couldn't believe their luck. They had spent most of their time together outdoors, and under the stars that is true, but until this trip they had always had great responsibilities.

Jack had gone alone to see his mama that first time in '64, but he resolved to never go without Ennis again. So on their next trip they headed on up to where Jack's family had settled on a hard-scrabble piece of land near Lightning Flat, and spent a few days visiting and helping out around the place. Jack's dad did not like them being what they were to each other, ("flaunting it in his face" in the old man's words), but he liked the help, so he swallowed his pride and let be, let be. This is not to suggest that he was pleasant to them. He barely spoke a civil word.

Jack's mama had known. Always. And when she got that letter from Ennis Del Mar looking for Jack, she knew who, and she knew for sure. It made her heart sing to see her Jackie so happy, glad someone could put that smile on his face. His young man was handsome, and seemed content as well, to be with her son. It was fine with her, and not fine. She had hoped for grandchildren some day. Now that hope was dashed for good and all.

Little Ennis wasn't so little anymore. He was nearly as tall as Paul, and looked just like him. He had recently begun to shave.

Shad was off to Laramie to the State University. This was her freshman year.

Paul's dream turned out to be building and repairing houses. He became a general contractor. He was a conscientious man who stood by his word. Except to his wife. He had been saying for years now that he would build her a fine big house. She was yet to see it come to fruition.

His crew was engaged right now in completing a remodel on a fine old home belonging to the Pruitt's. Bill Pruitt owns the feed and hardware stores in town. The home is on the river road. They modernized and opened up the kitchen, added a master bathroom, and wrapped a sunroom around the entire east side of the home. They did not ask for a swimming pool, but Paul assumed that would be next.

Ennis and Jack were still living in the bunkhouse, but Paul had added a couple large bedrooms for them in addition to a full bath, hot and cold running water, the whole nine yards. He had insulated the entire house then dry walled it. He gave it all a coat of soft grey paint on the exterior. The boys painted the inside rooms, every surface was the color of hot cocoa.

Patricia was ironing on that Tuesday that the call came. She ran out to the bunkhouse, and when no one answered her knock, she went to get their rifle. She fired off three shots in quick succession. This brought them in; it was their old standby signal they had devised up on Brokeback.

Jack's mother had called, said it was an emergency. When Jack dialed her number, he never even heard it ring once. It was his dad. Horse kicked him in the head. He was gone. "Please come home." she begged.

Patricia would not hear another word. "Of course you must go. Both of you." They finished up the day's chores and then tried to sleep. It was not to be. Ennis held Jack to his heart, they made love somberly thinking that death takes us all in our turn, and we should enjoy our life on this earth as much as we can, as long as we can.

Patricia and Ennis had a hot breakfast waiting for them when they came in at dawn the next day. Their coffee was in a thermos, the hot cakes wrapped around sausages and scrambled eggs. It was a picnic feast.

"You be careful now; don't rush. Call us, okay?" she whispered tenderly as she kissed them good-bye. She waved as they drove out of the lane. Little Ennis stood stoically watching them leave on this sad occasion, his mother's arm around his shoulders. He had insisted she stop calling him that. But in a time of family death, he reverted in her mind to her 'little boy'.

"You want me to drive?"

"No. Thanks though. It helps keep my mind busy. Maybe in an hour or so."

Ennis knew Jack was in a turmoil in his guts. He had hated the old man. Or at least, he had hated the way he treated him all those years. No love, no tenderness. But when your daddy dies, you want to love him. Ennis knew that. He'd been through the very same thing nearly.

He also knew that Jack was worried about how his mama was taking the loss of her husband. Some how at some time, she had loved that man. This would be hard. Walking a tight rope; this would be touchy.

At Lightning Flat, the neighbors came with casseroles, cakes and fresh cut flowers. The family came to sit and remember together. The oldest ones had known the young John Twist. Apparently he was nothing like the old John Twist. 'How do people change like that?' Ennis wondered.

Jack was still all mixed up in his mind. He wished in one way that the old man was still alive so he could rail at him about what an asshole he'd been. A horrible father, a mean, stony cold man. But Jack knew that those words would not help how he felt, and besides, the old man had been here, and had been alive this spring when they'd come up to help with the calving, and he'd not said a word about it. Hadn't told him what a nasty old man, what a poor excuse of a daddy . . No, he hadn't said a word, didn't feel like it would change a thing.

The funeral was held on Friday morning, a chilly, gray day. Everyone thronged around to support Jack and his mama. He sure was glad his staunch man was by his side through this. Ennis slid his fingers between Jack's and held on tight while the preacher was saying that John was in a better place now; was with God now.

Ennis' head jerked up sharply; he looked at all the people still in prayer mode, head bent, eyes downcast. He wondered once again, how anyone could swallow all this crap about a man who had needed a swift kick in the ass for the way he'd treated his wife and son all those years. They're all standing here like these sweet words are well deserved. Well. It was not for him to judge. He must remember that. But after only two seconds, he was once again angry at the body lying in the casket for the way he had always treated Jack. Ennis tried to think of something else; this bitterness was getting him nowhere.

He thought of the night before they got the call about Jack's dad. Jack had offered to massage his sore muscles he'd been complaining about. He worked him strongly till he was limp and pliant, then entered him and made love to him till his body shuddered in climax and shattered on the colors flashing behind his eyelids . He folded him in his arms, and they slept that way for a few quiet hours, till they moved and re-folded together back to front.

That's it. Think of Jack. Sweet, loveable man. His Jack. He thought of that look that Jack gives him when he's needing to be fucked. That look that comes near to begging, but not yet to that point. His eyes at half mast, his tongue licking his lower lip. Just thinking of Jack's lips makes Ennis begin to get hard. That's no way to feel at a funeral, he realized. He adjusted his stance, giving himself some room in his clothing. He dropped his head and smiled. There, that's much better.

Ennis raised his eyes and looked around the old whitewashed building; the nicked pews where the small crowd of mourners sat, the racks holding the hymnals and song books pressing into their knees. The vestibule was plain, the windows were not stained glass but normal household panes just like the ones in the homes of the parishioners.

Soon the service was over, the organist began to play softly. The pall bearers carried the casket back down the aisle to the somber notes of the recessional hymn, The Strife Is O'er.

The burial plot was behind the clapboard church in a small cemetery used for the congregation. They did not have a family plot other than this one, allotted by the church. Jack held onto his mother's arm and guided her steps safely as they proceeded to where the tent had been erected. She gripped his hand, and said prayers of thanks that he was a good and dutiful son, and that he had come to her aid when she needed him so badly. They walked to the open grave and went through all the rituals that are expected of the family. Their minister said all the right and comforting things, and then it was over.

She was guided back up to the church parking lot with her son on one side, and his friend on the other. She didn't really know what to call Ennis, she would have to ask Jack what they called each other. Partner was the only other term she'd heard. In any case, she knew now that she'd never be able to tell her friends, "my son and daughter-in-law are coming to dinner." No. That was not to be, and never had been likely.

There was only time to remove her hat pin, and put away her hat in the round hatbox kept on the top shelf of her wardrobe. A cup of tea would be refreshing, and she could sit down with her son and her many guests who would be stopping by to show their respects.

The black instrument was ringing. Jack picked up the receiver and listened; it was Uncle Harold. He needed to speak to his sister.

"I just wanted you to know I directed someone to your lane on my way home. You can expect him any minute."

"Who is it Harold?"

"Dunno sis, he looked familiar but was a stranger to me."

"Well, he's parking out front now, guess we'll soon know."

She put the phone down, and walked to the door, pressing down the front of her black dress.. She was standing on the porch when the fella got out of the truck and began to walk toward her. Jack got curious and walked out to stand behind his mother, wondering who was coming at a time like this, and what was happening.

She took two halting steps forward, and then tumbled to the ground in a dead faint. Jack immediately knelt at her side, lifting her as he questioned what had happened. His only concern was for his mother. She had been out only a few seconds; coming around, she still looked confused.

"Ma'm, are you alright?" queried the stranger.

Helping his mother to stand now, Jack for the first time, glanced at the stranger. He felt the same shock his mother was registering on her face. "Who are you?" he asked.

The young man offered his hand to shake Jack's and said "I believe I am your son. My name is Bobby Twist."

The End

Tbc in Epilogue A

Hours later, the whole story had come spilling out. No one could take it in, it was too fantastic.

The boy said his mother, Lureen Newsome, had died giving birth to him some sixteen years ago. He was raised by his grandparents, LD and Fayette Newsome. He had taken all he could stand, then lit out to find his father's family.

"I know you didn't want me, and I won't bother you long. I just wanted to meet my other family."

"Now just hold on there. What did you say about not wanting you?"

"It's okay. My grandpa never let me forget how young men on the make don't want to get pinned down."

"Bobby, I never met your grandpa, and he doesn't know shit about me. Pardon my French. But I have to tell you the truth. I only met your mama during that rodeo in Childress, and we hit it off right away. I was only in that town for the weekend. I never saw her, nor heard from her again. I never even knew you were on the way. Just look at you, there's no question that you are mine, sure enough." Jack smiled with pride he couldn't control. "I couldn't deny you if I wanted to, and I surely don't want to!"

"I don't know what to say. All my life, he's told me that even a lowly rodeo bull-rider didn't want nothing to do with me."

"Sounds like a man with a mean streak a mile wide. That is uncalled for." Jack shook his head in disbelief, but then he remembered some of the things his own dad had said to him all his life, and felt a real connection with this boy.

"Did he name you Robert for someone in their family?"

"No, my name isn't Robert. My mama picked out my name as soon as she knew she was pregnant. She told her mama who the father was, and what she was going to name me. She also wrote it all down on a piece of paper when she went into labor, and placed it in the room that would be my nursery.

She wrote: ' If this baby is a boy his name will be Bobby Twist. If she's a girl, she will be Penny Twist. The father is Jack Twist from Lightning Flat, Wyoming'.

"That sounds like Lureen. She seemed to be the type of girl to be very clear about what she wanted and what she didn't want."

"Never mattered to him though, all he ever called me was "Rodeo".

"Huh," said Jack, just shaking his head.

"Well, guess you don't ever have to see him again, if you don't want to, Bobby," offered Ennis, "but you should give him a call, and let him know that you're safe. You can let him know where you are, if you want to but you don't have to."

Bobby smiled gratefully and stuck out his hand. "Pleased to meet you. You know my name but I don't know yours."

"Call me Ennis." and he shook the proffered hand.

"Well son, you've hit the jackpot. You got a whole bunch a family on my side: me and Ennis, a grandma and lots a aunts, uncles, and cousins." While he said this, he sat on the arm of the couch and put his arm around Ennis' shoulders to indicate their relationship.

"You just missed meeting your other grandpa. We buried my father this morning. He was maybe a whole lot like your grandpa Newsome, so I wouldn't get too sad about not meeting him if I was you."

Jack's mother dabbed her handkerchief at her eyes and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry mama. Just telling it like it is."

Ennis spoke up again and suggested the boy make that phone call to his grandpa. "Wouldn't want him to worry that maybe something's happened to ya."

When Bobby had been read the riot act by LD Newsome, the old man demanded to speak to Jack, the kidnapper of his grandson. "I'll give MY DAD your number and he will call you in a day or two. He just buried his father this morning. Good bye, grandpa."

Jack overheard entirely Bobby's side of the conversation. 'All in the same day, I lost a father and gained a son,' he thought.

Jack smiled at Bobby. "You were a mite rough on him, weren't you?"

"He started it."

Jack nodded, knowingly.

"You're the only parent I've ever known. I want to enjoy that for awhile without his interference. Besides. He has bullied me all my life and I could not let him start in on you now."

Jack took the boy in his arms and hugged him to him.

"I sure am sorry I wasn't around to protect you from all that."

.

Ennis looked on at the sight he never thought to see. His man, Jack, who was holding the very image of himself. Both black haired, both blue eyed reflections of the other.

Ennis spoke to Jack as if they were alone. "I always thought if one of us had a son, I'd be there to dandle him on my knee, and to build him a rocking horse like we did for Shad. But we got cheated out of that time. We didn't get to celebrate his birthdays nor take him fishing, nor teach him to ride."

"We got a lot a lost time to make up for. I'm looking forward to all of it, and then some."

Bobby looked back and forth between these two men, and shook his head. He felt after all that had happened to him in his life, that finally he'd hit on a stroke of luck.

The End of Epilogue A

Epilogue B

They took their new son home to meet the Porters. Ennis (little Ennis) was a bit jealous that now he wasn't the only boy in the "family".

Patricia thought it wonderful to have Bobby in the main house, to get to know him, and to give Ennis and Jack alone time in their bunkhouse. She knew that Paul's work would take them away from here someday, and they would leave the ranch in the care of these two beloved men who had shared their lives with them. She often thought that if not for Ennis Del Mar, her Ennis would not have made it through the birthing process, and possibly she would not have either. The Porters owed these men everything.

As it turned out, Bobby did not like to stay in Kara's room as it was too . . something. Not girly or froo froo, for sure. But it had the stamp of a stranger on it. Instead, he bunked in with Ennis; and if they did not become actual brothers right away, they became at least best friends.

Within a year, Mrs. Twist had sold the Lightning Flat ranch to the coal company and she had moved down with the boys.

Patricia and Paul were in the process of finishing and getting settled into their new home up on the ridge, well above, and out of sight of the original Porter house. Paul had finally made good on his promise to build his wife that new house. The new house had it's own lane, so the family didn't have to drive right past their old home to get to the new one. And the Twist/ Del Mars had some privacy.

Jack's mother was just what this family needed, a live in grandma. Kara came home for summers and holidays, and discovered it was nice to have another brother. He was older than Ennie and younger than her, so it was a toss up who annoyed who the most. They squabbled like all siblings, and they played games when the weather was bad, and they rode. Daily they rode out, exercising the horses, and their imaginations.

When Kara brought home a boy for the first time, well, a young man, it was not clear whether he would get Ennie's and Bobby's approval or not. It turned out not to be important, as he didn't become that important to Kara. Over the years, she had several boyfriends, but nobody special yet, by the time she graduated.

Bobby stayed up at the new house, or Ennie and Kara stayed down at the old one when they were all available for summers and holidays.

It was time for Bob (now his choice to be called) to go off to UC in Denver in the Fall. After graduating he went for his MBA at CSU at Fort Collins. There, he met Margo at an art gallery. She was one of the artists. It was like a sledge hammer to his heart and that's all there was to it. They were married and moved to Aurora following completion of their education.

En went to Austin for the South X Southwest Music Festival with a group of friends to celebrate getting his DVM and there he met Clarissa. She was there celebrating her own completion of a goal . They were attracted to each other right off. But it took them a year to see if that part would last, and if they could live in the same part of the world, and mesh their careers. Rissa was from Idaho. They settled in Greeley, Colorado and lived together for a year before marrying the following spring.

Kara was working an internship as a journalist, and volunteering at the public library at night in Casper when she began to date Garrett, a co-worker at the magazine. He was smart and funny and she liked him a lot. He liked her too, and invited her home for Sunday dinner with his family. That's where she met his sister Jill. And all of Kara's questions were answered.

When they began to speak together, Kara knew why she had never been able to settle on any particular man she had dated. This woman looked into her eyes, and they could immediately finish each other's sentences. Jill was home on vacation; she was a general contractor in Buffalo, Wyoming. Kara could not catch her breath; she could barely say, "so is my dad."

Jill reached over and took her hand, and didn't let go. She looked at her brother who was choosing the music that would play as background for the family dinner tonight. With three CD's in his hand he turned and said questioningly, "what?"

"I'm going to steal your girl, Gare." She used the nickname she had called him when she was little, hoping to soften this very real threat.

"Where you taking her? Don't be long, we eat in a half hour or so." He didn't realize yet that his time with Kara was virtually over.

Jill pulled Kara up from the couch and still holding her hand, crossed to the patio. "Want to see my mom's garden?"

Feeling she was in a dream, and not wanting to awake, she answered, "yes." In her mind, Kara would have answered "yes" to whatever question Jill had asked. She was under her spell entirely.

Jill led her away from the house. When they came to a bench near the tall hollyhocks and the crepe myrtles, Jill seemed to pull her down. Kara sat, breathing deeply and loud. Jill ran her hand up Kara's arm, and cradled her jaw and ear, while looking into her eyes, lingeringly. "Can I kiss you?" she whispered.

Kara couldn't believe what was happening, but she gasped, "yes."

Feeling Jill's soft lips on her mouth, Kara dove in like a woman starved. She seemed to be outside of her body watching herself do this. This wanton, lusting person was herself. Kara had not realized that she had never experienced lust before, and it completely overtook her.

Quickly she backed off, and tried to control herself. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's the matter with me."

"Have you never kissed a woman before?"

"No."

"Have you ever wanted to?"

"I don't think so. No."

"Do you want to kiss me again?"

"Oh yes."

"Do whatever you think you want to do right now." Jill hoped Kara wanted to stay with her longer.

Kara ran her hands over Jill's arms, neck, face, and looked like she would like to eat her alive. She stared straight into her eyes, and said "I don't think I can."

"Are you afraid?"

"No,it's not that. I don't think we have enough time to do all that I want to do to you."

Jill laughed. "We have as much time as you want. You have ten minutes, then we should go in to dinner. After that, I want you all to myself. Okay?"

"Can we stand up?"

Jill stood, and Kara pulled her into her arms, pressing their bodies close together, and feeling herself begin to shake all over. "C'mere." said Kara, and began to taste that tantalizing mouth once again. It was the strangest thing that had ever happened to her, but she never wanted it to stop.

She heard Garrett call from the patio door, "Kara? You guys out here?"

"We'll be right in," answered Jill.

"Oh my god, I have to pull myself together first," cried Kara, "how does my hair look? "

And they laughed and laughed, then went in to face Garrett and the Anderson's.

The Anderson parents were very nice, and Kara liked them. They asked questions about how Kara and Garrett had met, (as if that mattered now) and about her work, her family and her goals.

Kara asked Garrett to go for a walk after dinner. She told him that evening that everything had changed for her, and why. At that very early date, she had no idea whether she and Jill had a future at all, but she thought it was safe to say, that if they did not, then some other woman would be the choice she'd eventually make. She knew now, that it would not be a man.

As the years passed, the family grew. Each of the kids had a spouse (or a partner) and the babies had begun to arrive. At Christmas, they gathered up in the new house (they still called it that) and celebrated having this large and fantastic family. Eventually, the table was not large enough even with all the leaves in; they had to institute a 'children's table' as well.

The family table was set to comfortably seat twelve : Patricia and Paul, Ennis and Jack, Jack's mother and her gentleman friend, Bobby and Margo, Ennis and Clarissa, and Kara and Jill.

The kids' table was set for five this year: Bob and Margo's three year old twins, Penny and Lureen, and their 5 year old, Carol Lynn. Also, there was Ennis and Clarissa's four year old boy William, and his two year old brother Michael.

Next year, they hoped to have Kara and Jill's daughter-to-be, Chin. The adoption process wasn't easy, nor cheap, but they were very happy and very hopeful. Patricia hoped to be the baby sitter for Chin while Jill took over running the company with Paul, and Kara wrote at home, in addition to volunteering at the library.

Patricia's mother and aunt came for dessert, and to enjoy the little ones again this year. They loved the whole spectacle, and had learned that being invited was worth the cost of keeping bad news, slander and gossip at bay till they got home. Still. They made sure to never sit next to "those men" who had invaded Patricia's family and stayed all these years, becoming fixtures, and even inserting one of them's boy into the family.

No word was ever mentioned by them about Kara and her long term "friend" Jill, nor what their true relationship might be. After all, she was related by blood, she couldn't be suspected of being 'that way'.

Paul's mother, step-father and sisters were all invited too, but chose to come the day after Christmas, as they had a pretty large houseful of their own. Patricia had learned to rely on Paul's mother, June, as she had proved to be an ally over the years. She was welcome any day of the year.

Our boys, alas and alack were no longer boys, but men with more years behind them than ahead of them.

A couple years back, they had hired a few seasonal workers, and one permanent hand on the ranch. The men lived in the bunkhouse in much more comfort than when Ennis and Jack had first inhabited it.

They could let the others take care of the place, and of the stock, and just take it easy.

When all the family was dispersed back to their own homes, they took a couple of days off to spend time alone with each other, and to relax.

As it turned out, Jack's mom went to Charley's place, his kids had been wanting to meet her.

Even though Cora was off with Charley's family, the workers were around every corner.

To truly get away, Ennis and Jack packed up their tent, plenty of blankets and all their food and gear. They headed on up to Brokeback Mountain, their own place, where it all began. They made camp and brewed a pot of coffee, heated up a ready-made meal, and then raced to their tent. It was cold out, and they both knew how to get each other warm.

"Ya know what, Cowboy? I like these new weather-proof tents with the zippered closings."

"So that's what you like, is it bud? All this time I thought it was my sparkling personality and my somewhat ravishing ass."

"Quit wasting time, and get over here and fuck me. Can't you see I'm already half naked, and more than half ready?"

"No, it's dark in here. I might need to feel around with my hands and my mouth to figure out where you are and what you're doing."

"Okay. Feel right there, oh! Yeah, taste that. Suck it, see if you remember that? Oh Jesus Ennis! I remember that!"

Ennis sucked Jack dry, and then lifted his legs, entering him swiftly in one long tight thrust. From the noises they were making any wild animals in the district would have thought someone was being slaughtered.

The grunting, skin slapping and hollering didn't scare away the two Game And Fish Wardens though.

Billy said, "Those two are at it again. "Did you hear that, Ned? One of them said, "get over here and fuck me." Let's get out of here quick before I start getting horny just listening to them."

Ned said, "Just hold on, I need to bend over here to pick up a piece of broken glass some careless camper dropped. Oh, look at that, my pants came undone. Whatever shall I do?"

Billy dropped his uniform pants too and started stroking himself until he could plunge wetly and deeply into that ass that Ned was determined to tempt him with. Ned wet his fingers in his mouth and started working his hole for Billy, getting it moist and ready.

They barely made it to a private spot where they could get it on, fucking quietly so as not to alarm those campers they'd been listening to.

When they revived and caught their breath after coming so hard they shook the log they were laying across, they had this conversation:

"Billy, I love working with you. Make sure we're on the same schedule next month, okay?"

"Ned, you bet your sweet ass, you got a date. And remember to go commando next time too."

"Thought you'd like that."

"You planned this all along?"

"Who me?"

The wardens drove off smiling to themselves in the dark cab of the truck.

"I hope them guys are there again next month, you think they will be?"

"Why is that important?"

"How else can I get you in the mood to fuck my ass?"

"Silly Ned. I'm always in the mood when I see it's you on my schedule."

"Pull over!"

Inside the tent, the two lovers were sleeping; just a dozy nap before waking to cook a moonlight meal.

Upon awakening, they fried up their favorite old Brokeback meal: eggs, potatoes and ham. The coffee was re-heated and tasted kind of nasty, actually. They soon switched to whiskey.

The used dishes were dropped into the pot of boiling water, and they took their lawn chairs out of the truck bed to place on the edge of the clearing where the moon was full and softly golden.

Neither of them smoked anymore. Hadn't for years, but every once in a while, they liked a glass of Ol' Rose.

Ennis reached over and took Jack's hand in his. Jack rubbed his thumb across his man's fingers. "I always need the touch of you, ya know."

"Me too. Don't know why or how we get so busy doing everything except being together, touching."

"I know I don't say it enough, but I love you Jack Twist. More and more every day."

"Yes, I love you too, Ennis Del Mar. I feel like we got so lucky, to have found and held on to each other all these years."

"And we got that family we always wanted too. Lucky is right."

"Ennis, thank you for not marrying that girl. What was her name?"

"I don't know anymore. Can't place her."

. . . . .

"We ought to pack up and leave here in the next day or so."

"I know, but it don't seem right."

"They're Bobby's family too, though."

"Don't mean I have to like them, does it? Well, I don't mind her so much."

" I know. It's LD, the old bastard that taunted my son with lies and hate all those years, and deprived me of knowing him."

"Right. LD, for Lacks Decency . . . Or maybe Looms Dominantly . . . Looks Disgusting . . ."

"It will only be for New Year's Day, we'll be with mama and Charley for New Year's Eve."

"Just a bitch of a way to start the new year is all."

"We can concentrate on the kids, I know I will. But I'll have my ear cocked to that old bastard, lest he start some shit with any of my family."

"Any of OUR family."

"Right! Did I mention I love you Ennis?"

"Jack Twist, you old flirt! Are you trying to get me back into that tent again?"

Jack held out his hand and pulled Ennis up out of his lawn chair.

"You read my mind, Cowboy."

"That wadn't hard."

"No, but I bet I can find something else that is."

Ennis smiled; they walked hand in hand toward that fancy new tent.

"Jack, please don't ever change."

The End of Epilogue B.

The real end of Our Second Chance


End file.
